Growing Up Alone
by fangsoffury08
Summary: The Village where the gang lives with their families is attacked and the children get separated from the parents, full summary inside oh and there will be lemon. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, rated mature
1. Chapter 1

**Growing UP Alone**

**Summary: **The Village where Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango and their families live is attacked by the Four Demons of Hell and the children are separated from their parents, will they survive to discover their own powers or die in the attack?

CHAPTER 1 

It was raining, a hard and powerful rain, yet the rain did nothing to extinguish the raging fire that was the village. Screams of pain, terror, and agony echoed through the woods. The bushes parted and a young girl, about the age of fourteen, ran out into the clearing. The moon highlighted the long raven hair that fell down to her waist, and the fair skin that she had inherited from her mother. The moon also highlighted the fear in the young girls green eyes, the deep scratches on her face that the trees and bushes had inflicted upon her, and the heaving of her sides as she gasped for breath.

_Oh my God, where is Koru? Where is he, he was just with me, running by my side as we fled the village. Please God let him have gotten away from the Fire Demon from Hell, _thought the young girl frantically, tears pouring down her scratched face, the salt in her tears making the cuts sting.

"Izayoi? Izayoi, where are you?" cried a deep masculine voice.

"Kyo, is that you? Where are you?" Screamed Izayoi.

"I hear you, I'm coming, don't move I'll find you."

A few moments later a tall, masculine form burst into the clearing where Izayoi waited, his amber eyes flashing in fear and rage.

"Kyo! Thank God!" screamed Izayoi as she ran and leapt into his strong arms, feeling thankful when his arms closed around her shaking body.

"Kyo, we need to find Koru, I can't find him, we got separated somehow. He's only seven!" sobbed Izayoi, her voice cracking in anguish.

"Izayoi, we will find him, he's smart like Aunt Kagome and as strong willed as Uncle Inuyasha." Kyo whispered, as he held Izayoi tightly.

"My mom and dad were fighting the Earth Demon from Hell when I last saw them and they were pretty busy so its up to us to find the others." Kyo said quietly.

_Please God let them be ok, I didn't even get the chance to tell them that I loved them._

(Flash back to just before Kyo left)

"Kyo you need to get out of here now. Don't ask questions just go."

"You need my help dad, I'm just as strong as you and can fight as well as you can and you know it because you were the one to train me, damn it!"

"Son look, I don't know what's coming. All I know is that this is no ordinary demon and I don't even know if the others will survive the night. You need to go and protect the others." Kogua yelled impatiently.

_The demon is getting closer, I can't fight and fight well with my son here, I'll always be worried about him. He is too young to witness the needless murders of others._

"NOW GO!!!!!" Screamed Kogua.

"Dad I'll take care of the others, just come for us alive that is all that I ask of you. Promise me that you will survive." Demanded Kyo.

"I promise that I will survive the night and come for you when the demon is dead. Now go son!"

With those parting words Kyo ran off into the woods, to see if anyone else had run that way.

(End of Flash Back)

"Kyo, I saw my parents go after the Fire Demon from Hell," whispered Izayoi, "Mom told me to run and protect Koru and I lost him. That was the last time that I saw my mom, she went to help Dad."

"Izayoi, Aunt Kagome is strong and she learned a lot from Kaeade before she died, they will be fine." Kyo said with a strength that surprised them both.

_God I hope that I am right, and that everyone will be ok,_ thought the young man.

"Lets head back to see if we can find Koru and the others, and see if the fighting is over yet."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rin run! Run now!" screamed Jaken.

_No she won't move in time,_ Jaken thought grimly, as he saw the spear of ice flying towards the young woman.

Jaken leapt in front of Rin just in time, the spear rammed straight into his heart and went through into the flesh of Rin's arm.

"Arrrrggggggg. . . . ." screamed Jaken, as blood began to ooze from the toads mouth.

Rin slowly pulled the spear from her arm, trying not to cause Jaken any more pain than what he was already in, and slowly lowered Jaken gently to the ground.

"Master Jaken, I'm so, so sorry, please don't die, Master Jaken. . . . MASTER JAKEN!"

"Rin. . . . you need to get away. . . .or Lord Sesshomaru will not be able. . . . . to concentrate. . . . run child and. . . . live!" whispered Jaken, as his body slowly relaxed and blood oozed from the corners of his mouth, slowly his eyes closed.

Rin slowly got up from the ground and looked down at the prone body at her feet. Her loyal friend was dead and she didn't know which way to go. Master Jaken was not there to show her the way, she felt so lost without him.

"Rin is that you? Rin?" whispered a small scared voice.

"Koru, is that you? What the hell are you doing here, you need to get away!" cried Rin, amazed that he had gotten so far without being detected.

"I got separated from Izayoi and couldn't find my dad, but I did find. . ." said Koru but before he could finish the young child burst into tears.

Rin felt a chill run up her spine, knowing what Koru had seen or found was not a good thing.

"What did you find Koru?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to know but needing to know.

"I found Uncle Kogua and Aunt Ayame. I started to go to them and didn't pay attention because I was just happy to see a face that I knew. The Earth Demon from Hell spotted me and sent a powerful attack my way, Uncle Kogua was to far away to reach me but. . ." Koru stopped and cried even harder, huge gasping sobs.

"But what Koru, you've got to tell me." Whispered Rin already knowing what had happened but needing to hear the words. Ayame had always had a soft spot for Koru and would have done anything to protect him.

"She jumped in front of me and took the full blast of the attack, she was blown to bits. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"What about Uncle Kogua?"

"He got me away from the Earth Demon from Hell. Then told me to run away, and went back to finish the demon off."

_I've got to get him out of here, Aunt Ayame gave her life for him and I can't let her life be given in vain. We will get out of here if it is the last thing that I ever do this child will survive the night!_ thought Rin venmently, as she held her grief tightly in check.

"Alright Koru, its just you and me right now. First we need to get the hell out of this village and into the woods where we can hide. Then we need to look for Izayoi, Kyo, and Kohaku."

"Ok," whispered the sad little boy.

This boy has seen so much death and cruelty and he is so young still, poor thing I must be strong for him. Rin thought sadly to herself as she grabbed Koru's hand and started to run for the village's edge.

Its my fault that Aunt Ayame died, its my fault if I had paid more attention then she wouldn't have had to protect me if I had just run when father told me to Aunt Ayame would still be alive. Its my fault, thought the young boy guiltily. They were almost to the Villages edge when the house next to them exploded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kohaku you need to run. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Remember I fought Naraku and won, and before you say it yes I know that I had help but I still did it. Your mother has gone to help Inuyasha and Kagome with the Fire Demon from Hell." Miroku told his son fiercely.

Miroku could feel the Air Demon from Hell steadily moving closer to where he and his son stood, he wanted his son to run and to live.

My son you look just like me but you have your mothers stubbornness and strength god rest her soul. Your Uncle Kohaku, your namesake, would have been proud of you had he survived the battle with Naraku. Miroku thought proudly.

"Dad I know that I can help! You have trained me in the Spiritual ways, although I sometimes wonder how pure you could be, at least before mom got a hold of you, and mom has been training me in the demon slayers ways. I want to fight, I want to protect those that I love just like you do!" cried Kohaku. He didn't understand why his father would not allow him to fight. Didn't he have as much to lose as his father, didn't he have the right to protect everything that he loved?

"No! You are only thirteen, you must find the others and protect them if you must protect something. I honestly don't know if I or any of the others will survive this battle. You need to live, to carry on the demon slayers and the monk bloodline and you know it. You are our only child, you know that Shippo has long since left and after your mother had you she could not bear any more children."

"Dad, I'll go and protect the others to the best of my abilities but you better damn well come for us. Don't you dare die on me!" Screamed Kohaku, tears beginning to form in his brown eyes.

As Kohaku turned to run into the woods Miroku grabbed his son's arm and pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"I love you son, be safe. And son, if you want to protect the others just remember that you must all work together and help each other to accomplish anything. I learned that myself with your uncles and aunts while hunting Naraku." Miroku whispered, his own brown eyes glistening from the unshed tears.

You have grown so much my son but you are still to young to have to go out into this world on your own and have to help to protect others. May I survive the night so that we may someday be reunited once more.

"I love you dad, you just come back to me alive and well. I still have much to learn, at least that is what you are always telling me." Joked Kohaku, for he felt that if he joked that maybe this wouldn't seem so scary, he had never been away from his family for very long and had never been sent away before.

Kohaku finally wrenched himself out of his fathers embrace and turned to run into the woods. He turns back just as he reaches the edge of the woods and saw his father was facing off against the Air Demon from Hell.

Good luck dad. Kohaku thought just before he vanished into the woods.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Rin and Koru jumped just in time to avoid being hit with flying pieces of wood and ice. As the dust began to clear Rin saw a familiar shape in the smoke standing straight and tall. It was Lord Sesshomaru, and he was fighting the Water Demon From Hell.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" screamed Rin, fear for the man that saved her and looked after her shaking her entire body.

"Run Rin, run now! I'll find you later!" screamed Sesshomaru the panic in his voice making it crack.

My lord, please be safe and come for me. So that I may tell you that you are who I see as my father, please. She thought franticly.

"GO RIN!"

With that last order Rin grabbed Koru's hand, which she had dropped when she saw Sesshomaru, and ran into the woods, tears pouring down her face. She felt as if she had lost everything near and dear to her heart. As she vanished into the woods she didn't hear Sesshomaru as he said, "Good luck, my daughter."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kohaku didn't know how long he ran, all he knew was that he had to find the others and get them as far away from the home they all knew as fast as he possibly could. Suddenly he stopped running, he had heard voices.

"Hello, who's there?" called Kohaku.

"Kohaku is that you? It's me Rin. Koru's with me."

"I'm coming Rin, I'm coming." Yelled Kohaku as he raced towards her voice.

After a few moments he ran out into a small clearing and sighed with relief, They're safe, thank God for that! As he neared them he saw that Koru was covered in blood and Rin's arm was bandaged.

"What happened? Whose blood is that and how did you get injured, Rin?" cried Kohaku, panic making his voice rise even higher.

"Calm down, I'm not hurt bad. Thanks to Master Jaken, and the blood isn't Koru's its Ayame's. She didn't make it. What about Izayoi and Kyo, have you heard from either of them?"

"No, but we need to get as far away from here as possible or we may all die. You know that our parents won't be able to concentrate knowing that we are all close by and could get hurt. That kind of distraction could get them killed!"

"Koru, where are you Koru?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Izayoi over here, is Kyo with you?" Yelled Koru, relief coursing through his body.

She made it thank god!

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Koru was enveloped in a hug and tears dropped down on to his dirt and blood streaked face. Soon Izayoi noticed that her little brother was covered in blood.

"Are you ok, where are you hurt? Oh God I could never forgive myself if you got hurt because I lost you!" cried Izayoi as she began to search her little brother for injuries that could cause so much blood loss.

"I'm ok, this isn't my blood its. . . Aunt Ayame's blood." Cried the young boy, the sobs shaking his small body.

"What!!!" screamed Izayoi and Kyo together.

"She protected me and because of that she died," Koru screamed the tears streamed down his face and left mud tracks there. "Its my fault that she died!"

"No, it wasn't. She loved you and saw you as one of her own, she gave her life to protect her pup. That's how a mother wolf is." Whispered Kyo, holding his grief inside until later when he could let it all go without upsetting Koru anymore than he already was.

We don't even have time to grieve for the ones that we have lost because of these stupid demons from hell.

Before Kyo could say anything more there came a loud crash from behind them, coming from the direction of the village, they all turn around and see. . . .

End of Chapter 1

I hope that you liked the story and if you did and you see something that you think that I should change or something along those lines please let me know, also if you possibly have any ideas about what should happen next tell me. this is the first time that I have ever done a story that i have posted. Please read and Review I will try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before Kyo could say anything more there came a loud crash from behind them, coming from the direction of the village. They all turn around and saw the Fire Demon from Hell coming through the trees.

"RUN KIDS!!" screams a masculine voice.

A tall figure in a red kimono, with white hair and dog ears jumps between the kids and the Fire Demon from Hell.

"DAD!" screamed Izayoi and Koru, happy to see their father yet terrified for his safety.

Following Inuyasha was a raven - haired beauty in the red and white kimono of a priestess.

"Kagome, get the kids out of here quickly! It seems like the Demons From Hell are after the children! Get them out of here!" Screamed Inuyasha, fear for his children and wife clear in his voice.

I don't know what these demons want with these kids but there're going to have to go through me to get to them!

"Inuyasha, don't get yourself killed while I take these kids to somewhere safe. I'll be back soon, Izayoi and Koru need their father." Kagome yelled as she picked up her son and grabbed the others.

"Come on children lets go so that Inuyasha can concentrate on the battle and not on us."

"Dad, I love you and I need you to stay alive so that you can teach me how to use the Tetsusaiga and teach me how to fight like a man." Koru cried to his father, not wanting to leave him, and yet wanting to run away as quickly as he could.

"I know son and I promise you that I won't die I've fought a lot meaner critters than this one and won. You'll learn how to master the Tetsusaiga and fight like a man and I will be the one to teach you, you have my word. Now go damn it so I can fight without worrying about you guys!"

"Dad you have to stay alive for me to you know! You have to give me away at my wedding whenever that is and you have to be there to try and scare away any boyfriends that I may get, do you understand me? I might get mom to say the magic word otherwise! And dad, I love you more than you know!" screamed Izayoi at her father.

"Do you people not rely on me or something? This guy isn't going to kill me damn it now go somewhere safe or when this is over you are all going to pay!" Screamed Inuyasha, both in fear for his family, and in frustration at the fact that they thought that he might not win the fight.

I might not win, this guy is strong and nothing seems to work on him, but I have to be there for my kids like my dad wasn't for me, I will not allow for this demon to kill me!

"NOW RUN!" Inuyasha yelled, the Fire Demon was powering up for a massive attack and he wanted his kids far away and somewhere safe and he wanted it right then!

Kagome then grabbed Kohaku and started to run farther into the woods. She headed straight to the old well where she used to go to her own time in the future.

"Children this is where I leave you, had it not been for the fact that no one can go back to the age from which I came I would send you there but that way is closed to us now." Kagome said sadly, allowing herself to think of her family beyond the well.

"Anyways, there is a place where you should be safe. Go to the forbidden woods in the North and seek out the Lynx tribe. The leader of the Lynx tribe was and still is a good friend of Inuyasha's, just tell them that you are Inuyasha's children and friends and they will give you refuge." Kagome instructed, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she told her children good-bye. "When the battle is done we will come for you and bring you home. I love you all and you must all work together to get to where you need to be. Good luck."

" Koru you listen to your sister and do what she says, and Izayoi don't be to harsh on him." As Kagome finished, she gave each of the children a hug and a kiss. She then turned and ran back the way that they had come, back to her husband and whatever fate that awaited her. She knew that the children could handle themselves, and she knew that her place was with Inuyasha even if it meant dying to.

"We are really on our own this time, no one is going to come and save us if we get into trouble." Whispered Koru, he was shaking in fear of being alone without his mom and dad.

"Well guys since it really is just us we need to do what Aunt Kagome said we need to get somewhere safe where we can wait for them to come for us. Lets head North and go to the Lynx tribe like she told us to." Said Kyo, who knew that they needed to get as far away as possible. If they didn't then some other demon would come.

Why are the Demons From Hell after us? What is it about us that attracts them so? wondered Kyo.

"Kyo's right lets get going. We aren't going to get to just wish this never, happened, it did and now we have to move on and wait for our parents to come and get us. If they don't then we will look for them!" cried Izayoi.

And so with Izayoi and Kyo leading the way and Kohaku and Koru following close behind they set out toward the North and the Lynx tribe's home in the forbidden woods.

Three Days Later

"Izayoi, hey Izayoi!" yelled Koru, trying to get his sister's attention.

"What Koru? What's so important that you have to yell and possibly blow our cover here?" demanded Izayoi irritably. They had been walking for three days and had no luck in catching food. And had been getting very little sleep due to fear of being caught in the unawares.

"I think that we are being followed, I don't know if it is friend or foe but I'm pretty sure that we are being followed." He whispered. He had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to yell.

"Kyo can you check it out, you have the nose and the hearing that us quarter demons and humans don't have. If there is trouble lurking come back here and we will either move more quickly and or fight. We have to know what we are dealing with." Ordered Izayoi.

As Kyo left to go and see what it was that was following them, Koru looked at his sister with amazement in his eyes.

She's turning out more and more like mom. She's bossy and temperamental but she knows what to do in a pinch and is strong as all get out! And in the last three days she has pretty much become the leader of this sorry group of kids and has pulled us together in a way that I didn't think that was possible. I'm proud of you sis even though I would die before I said that because you would just get a big head! Koru thought proudly.

"Izayoi, do you know if we are any closer to the Lynx Tribe's home? Do you even know where we are?" asked Kohaku.

"Yeah, I know where we are I just don't know how much farther it is to the Forbidden Woods. I know that if we get through the Forbidden Woods then the Lynx Tribe is just on the other side. Plus we might get a bonus, I know that sometimes the Lynx Tribe hunts in the Forbidden Woods so we might get lucky and get a free ride into the Tribe, that's what I'm hoping for anyway!" said Izayoi.

I wonder what is taking Kyo so long, usually he'd be back by now and the funny thing is that Koru is usually right. We either run or fight though most of the time we have been able to just run and avoid confrontation.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said a high, nasally voice that grated on Izayoi's nerves.

Izayoi turned and gasped at the sight that she saw, Kyo was being held hostage by a rather large bandit with thick muscular arms, and a neck thicker than a red oak. With, what Izayoi deemed Gorilla Man, was a thin bandit with greasy hair and a scar running from his left eye to just below his chin.

Hello ugly one and two she thought sarcastically.

"What do you want with us? We are just children that are passing through, what business do you have with us?" she demanded, pushing Koru and Kohaku behind her.

I'll protect them with my life if need be she thought fiercely.

"Sister, I'm scared," whispered Koru, and she could feel his fear as if it were her own.

"It will be ok Koru, no one will harm you and if they try to they will be very sorry." She said, growling low in her throat.

"My dear, you can not stop us should we want to attack all of you. You are not nearly big enough to fight us! We also have a friend of yours and I'm sure that you don't want my friend here, Centaro, to break his pretty little neck do you?" sneered the greasy haired man.

"I believe that my friend their can take care of himself and allowed you to capture him. I know that should I be provoked that I can call upon a power that none of you have any knowledge of and destroy you with one attack." Growled Izayoi.

"Men, come out and grab the two boys behind this young lady and take them hostage, I think that they would make very good slaves don't you?" laughed the greasy haired man.

Ugly number one is going to just push me and push me until I have to show him just what I can do isn't he she thought to herself. She slowly bared her teeth and growled at the ugly man.

"Izayoi, help me! They have me!" screamed Koru. The fear in his voice snapped her into action.

"You have pushed me and pushed me. Now you have threatened my brother, for that you will pay. You have also threatened the man that I love and for what ever reason you have, it will not be enough to save your life!" cried Izayoi angrily.

She turned and roundhouse kicked her brother's assailant in the temple, effectively knocking the bandit out and freeing her brother.

"Koru, run in to the woods. I will call you when it is safe to come out. The only ones who will not be effected by this attack is me and Kyo because we both have strong demon blood in our veins, you take after mother on that one. Kohaku when I free you go with Koru." Yelled Izayoi.

With that she took a flying leap and drop kicked Kohaku's captor and then proceeded to break the bastard's neck. When Kohaku was freed he ran and joined up with Koru in the woods far away from the range of the blast.

"I call upon the creatures of the forest, I am the Goddess of the Creatures and you shall not harm my family or my children which are the creatures of this forest. Good-bye trespassers, A Goddesses Wrath!!!" Screamed Izayoi.

A bright pure light burst forth from her and enveloped those who had threatened the ones that she loved. They then dissolved into nothingness. As the light began to fade and go back into Izayoi's body she slowly began to collapse, and there to catch her was Kyo.

"You stupid idiot you know how much that attack takes out of you and yet you still, still use that attack. Why?"

"Because they threatened the people that I love most, you and my brother and Kohaku to." Izayoi whispered weakly, she knew what she'd done and she knew that she had this great power, but where did she get it and how, what exactly was she?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I thought that I might want to put this on here since everyone else does but I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters though I wish that I did!

Chapter 3

It was three days before Izayoi was strong enough to move on her own for any length of time. During this time, Kyo cared for Izayoi, he was never far from her side at any given point. Rin cared for Koru and Kohaku, as she tried to be helpful and take some responsibility for the younger children.

Finally, on the third day, Izayoi awoke feeling strong and rejuvenated.

Finally! I'm back to myself. That attack took more of me than I thought it would that time. I wonder why Izayoi thought wearily.

Slowly she began to sit up, biting back a groan of pain, her entire body ached. She tried hard not to wake the others. When she was finally upright, she looked around at her surroundings. She saw that Kyo was sleeping peacefully next to her, his strong, rugged features relaxed in sleep, his dark eyelashes swept down to lightly kiss his cheek.

He's so beautiful and he doesn't even know it she thought proudly.

Koru was on her other side, his childish features highlighted with his peaceful sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he had gone days without sleep, and finally succumbed to exhaustion. As she looked across the dwindling fire, she saw that Kohaku was lying next to Rin. The same dark circles that were underneath Koru's eyes were under Kohaku's eyes as well.

They were not hurt by my attack were they, please god I hope that I didn't hurt them she thought frantically.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better Izayoi. Everyone has been worried about you, and there for awhile I thought that Kyo would kill anyone that came near you. We have all been taking turns watching over you while you slept, just to make sure you didn't slip away from us." Rin whispered.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know that it was going to take that much from me."

"I did figure something out, I know why you got the way that you did."

"What? What do you know?" demanded Izayoi irritably. She had just gotten up for the first time in awhile and she was in no mood for mind games.

"The attack that you used, generally, wouldn't have taken so much, but you have grown in power. You have grown in power and because you didn't know that you couldn't control the power that you had. It took almost everything for you to end the attack and not kill every human within a ten-mile radius." Rin explained quietly. She kept quiet about her part in calling the young woman before her back to the world of the living. When Izayoi ended her attack she had used so much of her life-force that she was on the brink of death. Rin using some power that she didn't even know she had, had ventured into Izayoi as a pure healing light and had called Izayoi back, back to the land of the living. No one but Kyo had known what she had done, and she had made Kyo promise not to say anything for fear of her own powers.

"Rin, you are partly right. The thing is though, I didn't call on all my power, I had much, much more stored away in a part of me that I haven't opened yet. I lost control, of my power, and of myself. I could have killed myself. I could have killed all of you. Rin I don't know who I am anymore, I don't even know what I am capable of." Izayoi said forlornly.

"I don't know either Izayoi, but I do know that know matter what comes you will never ever hurt one of us. Even if you died trying to stop your attack you would, because you would never do anything to hurt Kyo, Koru, Kohaku, or me. I know this because you promised to protect us and get us to the Forbidden Woods. You are the only one who can lead us and keep us alive and working as a team." Rin replied carefully.

"Rin we need to get everyone up and moving. We have sat around long enough," Izayoi said quietly. She quickly rubbed her eyes, as she tried to conceal the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. I can't believe the absolute faith that they have in me she thought silently. "I am going to go and wash up, be ready to move out when I get back."

Izayoi slowly got to her feet, feeling slightly unsteady. Suddenly a strong, muscled arm grabbed her arm, gently steadying her.

Thanks Kyo, you always know how best to help me she thought gratefully, as she looked into his concerned amber eyes.

She just got up from being at deaths door and is already trying to do too much. She is still too weak to do much of anything, yet she is determined to get us moving again thought Kyo exasperated.

Quietly Kyo got to his feet, his eyes never leaving Izayoi's pale face. Izayoi took a step back to allow room for him to stand. Kyo then scooped her into his arms and began striding towards the stream. Izayoi wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck and placed her head on his shoulder, trusting him not to drop her.

Take care of her Kyo, she needs you, more than she is willing to admit Rin thought as she smiled softly into the morning light. She then proceeded to wake Koru and Kohaku.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyo, I'm so sorry that I worried you Izayoi thought.

Kyo's long legs quickly ate up the ground between the campsite and the stream. After a few moments, Kyo emerged next to a small stream. Kyo did not set Izayoi down, as she expected him to, but rather he sat down with her in his lap.

"Izayoi, do you know how close you came to dying? Do you?" Kyo asked desperately. If Rin had not done what she did you would have died you little fool! His grip on her tightening slightly.

"Kyo I'm sorry, I didn't know that when I called on more power that I would lose control like that." Izayoi explained haltingly.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, I couldn't reach you, you wouldn't respond." Kyo whispered brokenly, his eyes filling with tears.

"Kyo you are not going to lose me, not now, not ever."

Slowly, Kyo lowered his head until his mouth could reach hers. He took her mouth with his, gently at first, then stronger. He kissed her as if he wished to devour her. His strong hands fisted in her thick raven-colored hair, and pulled her head back gently so he could delve deeper into the sweet recesses of her mouth.

Izayoi ran her hands up his muscled chest to wrap around his neck and allow her fingers to play in his thick brown hair. Their tongues danced the age old dance of lovers. Kyo gently laid Izayoi back onto the soft, mossy ground. He propped his weight down onto his elbows as he levered himself above her. He looked down into Izayoi's flushed face, her eyes alight with passion and love. He was amazed he had never thought that she would love him so much that she would be willing to die for him, and the thought scared him that she would die, and it would be his fault because she would be protecting him.

"Izayoi, if you want to stop you need to say so now, before it is to late." Kyo grunted painfully. He hoped that she would want to go on, just as much as he did.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." Izayoi cried, she felt as if her entire body were on fire, she was burning up from the inside out and only Kyo could put out the fire that he had created.

Kyo groaned happily. Kyo then moved to remove Izayoi's kimono, wanting to see the beautiful flesh that lay beneath the silky material. Then he heard a crash, and it felt as if a bucket of cold water had been poured onto him, effectively cutting off any thoughts of continuing what he had begun.

He quickly levered himself off of Izayoi's soft, warm, and willing body. Izayoi groaned in protest her body moving restlessly.

"Izayoi someone is coming, if I don't go we will soon have company. We will finish this later when we have more time." Kyo whispered, his voice husky with promise.

Izayoi nodded slowly, feeling the anticipation of what was to come build deep inside her belly. Kyo got up quickly and ran back toward the campsite where all the crashing noises were coming from.

Once Kyo was gone, Izayoi quickly washed her face and her body in the clear, cool water.

What was I thinking? I was acting like a bitch in heat for god's sake! Izayoi silently yelled at herself.

What am I going to do about this? She asked herself quietly, tears silently running down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Hey guys I know that a lot of people are not reading my story, which makes me sad but whatever, anyways for those of you who do, for which I will love you always, please review if you have ideas for what could go on in the story tell me because otherwise the updates are going to be few and far between. Oh and a friend of mine gave me the idea for this story and is kind of like hers but not totally so if you find one that is similar to this don't think that we copied each other! And that is a really long run-on sentence oh well! Oh and just so you know updates probably are going to be few and far between any way so sorry!

_Fangsoffury08_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"What were you thinking you fool! I could have killed you!" screamed Kyo angrily.

"But Kyo, I just wanted to see my sister. She's been asleep and at deaths door for three days now." Koru began. Tears began to form in his light brown eyes. He didn't understand why Kyo was so angry with him.

"Koru, did Rin tell you that I was with Izayoi?" Kyo asked. He was trying desperately to hold on to his temper, he knew Izayoi would never forgive him if he made her little brother cry.

"Yeah… but," Koru started. Why is he so angry with me? I just wanted to see my sister, thought Koru.

"Yes or no Koru."

"Yes Kyo, I knew that you were with her." Replied Koru, as he mentally prepared himself for the scolding that was to come.

"Did you think that I could not protect your sister?" Kyo exclaimed, exasperated with the young boy.

"KYO! That is enough!" Izayoi said her tone deadly, her green eyes flashing dangerously, as she walked back into the campsite.

Kyo jumped and turned to look at her. They quietly studied each other, as a slight blush began to cover both their cheeks. Izayoi's eyes flashed with anger when she saw the unshed tears in her brothers light brown eyes.

"Koru I'm ok, things just got away from me is all." Izayoi said solemnly, glancing at Rin as she said this.

"Izayoi, why is Kyo so mad though I thought that he would be happy that you are ok?" asked Koru innocently.

"I needed a bath after laying around for three days and Kyo was standing guard. When you came crashing though the wood he thought you were an enemy, and it startled him." Izayoi explained. He wasn't doing much guarding but he sure was making me happy, she thought as a slight blush stained her cheeks.

Hmmm I wonder what else went on just before Koru went crashing into the woods? Oh the possibilities! thought Rin mischievously. The blush on the Izayoi's face had not gone unnoticed by the other girl, nor had the possessive looks that Kyo kept sending toward Izayoi. The looks were of a man who wanted to claim his mate at last and had been thwarted.

"Kyo calm down, everything is alright now, Izayoi is back and we really need to get going." Kohaku tried bravely.

"You…" started Kyo.

"Kohaku is right, we need to get moving before some one finds us." Izayoi interjected.

"Too late." Koru whispered, his whole body was shaking in fear.

Kyo and Izayoi turned together to face the threat, their movements fluid and graceful as though they were one person, not two. They turned and faced the enemy their shoulders touching, and their bodies instinctively taking battle stances, as they moved to put their bodies between the enemy and the younger children. Rin came to stand on the other side of Izayoi, her gaze murderous.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" demanded Kyo angrily. Damn it they snuck up on us! I can't believe I didn't smell them! Kyo yelled at himself mentally.

Suddenly, he felt a ominous power begin to build, he quickly looked at Izayoi and found that she was glowing slightly, her eyes still on the leader of the enemy or at least who they thought the leader was. She can't be doing what I think she is doing, can she? She just got up from being at deaths door and here she is doing more magic shit! Will she ever learn? Kyo thought annoyed.

Then the ominous power was gone, as if it had never been.

"Kyo wait, I know these people. Don't attack unless one attacks us. Which may happen they like to test the strength of others." Izayoi whispered urgently.

"Bunanza, is that you?" called Izayoi loudly.

"What is it you, who smells of wretched dog and wolf?" sneered the leader. He couldn't be more than eighteen.

"It is Izayoi and Koru, children of Inuyasha." Izayoi replied formally.

"You are Inuyasha's children?" asked Bunanza, startled.

Three days ago he had felt an immense surge of power and had followed the trail to this young woman, who was bravely standing before him. She had put a shield around the younger ones, I wonder just how strong this woman is? wondered the young Lynx.

"Yes. I am Izayoi. My brother, Koru, is behind me."

"Then who are the other three who travel with you?"

"They are friends and comrades." Izayoi replied stiffly. She refused to let the barrier down yet for fear that they would attack.

With at movement that was barely seen, the young Lynx leader gave a small nod of his head to let the warrior behind the young ones know that it was ok to attack to see what this woman could do.

Suddenly, a Lynx Tribe warrior sprung at the younger children. This was what Izayoi had been waiting for and she was ready. The tall, muscular warrior would not touch Koru, or Kohaku as long as she was alive. The demon not being able to sense the shield until it was to late ran straight into it. He was flung back several feet by both the power of the shield as well as his own momentum.

When the man landed, Kyo leapt into the air, after a single from Izayoi that it was ok, and landed next to the stunned man. He roughly grabbed the man by the collar of his kimono.

"You are a fool if you thing you can get by Izayoi's barrier to those children, and then think to get away from this unscathed." Kyo said nastily.

Kyo then proceeded to kick the shit out of the struggling warrior.

After a few moments of just listening to the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and the groans of pain from the Lynx warrior, Kyo backed off and waited for Izayoi's signal.

"Bunanza, I am sorry about your warrior, but he did challenge us, with your permission, and that is what happens to those who seek to hurt my brother or friends." Izayoi said as she looked at the unconscious man. He was bleeding from a cut in his lip, and even more blood gushed from his nose which appeared to be broken.

Izayoi turned and looked Bunanza straight in his gray blue eyes, the challenge clearly shown in her eyes.

"Bunanza we have been looking for you, so that we make seek refuge and wait for our parents to come and find us. Our village was attacked and my parents told us that we would find refuge here with you." explained Izayoi. She did not know they would be welcome among the Lynx Tribe anymore.

Bunanza seemed to think for a while, he looked at the warrior who was just then regaining consciousness, then back into Izayoi's cool, steady green gaze.

"Come then."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Two Years Later:**

"Izayoi! Izayoi!" called Koru excitedly. "Look at what I can do!" Koru waited for Izayoi to give him her full attention, then he did a double back flip cutting two flower petals as they fell with his claws.

"That was great Koru, you have really improved on your fighting skills!" Izayoi called back, smiling at her now nine year old brother.

He's growing up so fast, I wish mom and dad were hear to see him now, she thought sadly to herself.

They had been living with the Lynx Tribe for two years now. When they had first arrived, Bunanza had told them that for as long as they lived there that they would train under the Lynx masters.

And we thought we were powerful when we first got here, we were lucky to survive the journey now that I think back on it Izayoi thought to herself.

During their time with the Lynx tribe Kyo had finally begun to court her formally. He watched over her when she was bathing, he brought her whatever she needed, and was always there for her when she needed him most.

"Izayoi, are you even listening to me?" demanded a angry female voice, that rudely interrupted her minds wanderings.

"I'm sorry Mistress Lineal. I was thinking of other things." Izayoi replied tiredly.

"Like what my dear, maybe once you talk about them and get them off your mind then you can concentrate on your training." Mistress Lineal huffed.

"I was thinking of Koru and Kohaku who have come so far and blossomed so much under the Lynx Tribes care." Izayoi answered back.

"And what else troubles your mind, or might I already know. Is it that handsome wolf demon Kyo, that you brought with you when you first arrived? He has finally begun to court you has he not?" asked Mistress Lineal slyly, watching the young woman blush prettily.

Ah young love, I hope that everything goes well for them. I see a hard path before them. sighed the old woman.

"Well yes, my mind is occupied with thoughts of Kyo as well. I want to be his mate but he has yet to ask for me. Why does he wait? I just don't understand men.?"

"My dear you are sixteen years old, you are a woman with a woman's desires. You wish to have children and raise a litter of your own, I see this in your face. He wishes for you to bear his children but does not know how to ask you. Do not worry he will come around, he is slow like all males are!" Mistress Lineal said saucily, enjoying the fresh new blush that stained her talented apprentices face.

"It is time for your lessons in magic are you ready to concentrate for if you don't you know what happens, you get hurt and I have to fetch Rin to help, then Kyo hears of it."

"Then I never hear the end of it from him!" laughed Izayoi.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kyo you must pay attention, otherwise you will get hurt! Or worse get killed in battle with some demon!" Bunanza screamed, at the young wolf that was lying on the ground gasping for air.

"Sorry Bunanza, I just have my mind on other things at the moment." Kyo huffed. He was frustrated with himself at not being able to fight properly.

"Lets take a short break and see what we can do to relive you of some of these thoughts." Bunanza said as he walked to a large oak tree and sat down at the base, the young wolf following.

"Before you start Bunanza, I will be able to fight better when this month is over and done with." Kyo whispered, as a dark flush stained his cheeks.

"Ahh, I understand now. She is in heat and you don't know what to do about it! Well you do you want to mate with her and all that. Why haven't you asked her to be your mate yet?"

"I just don't know how, plus her father and mine are horrible enemies what would our fathers say if they showed up, which I expect they will any day now, and see that we have mated?"

"Look I know what you are facing on that score, I know that brother Inuyasha has a rather ferocious temper, but if you love Izayoi then mate with her. But one condition she must love you and wish to mate with you." Bunanza said quietly.

"I think that I will, otherwise there may be a rash of dead bodies around here, because every male that comes near her because she is unclaimed will die."

"Then go, so you can get your mind off of her scent, and back to your training where for right now it belongs. Your eighteen and needing to settle down and make kittens or in your case pups of your own."

Kyo looked at his master, the man that he had fought against, the man that had yelled at him, and the man that he had come to respect, and there was nothing but gratitude in his eyes. He then turned and sped off in the direction of Izayoi's training ground intending to wait until her training was complete then ask her.

Good Luck boy, Inuyasha will have his hands full when he get here, of grandchildren and children I'm sure! thought the Lynx leader proudly. He then gathered his items and began walking home towards his own mate.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rin quietly closed the door so that the new mother could greet her new kitten. Rin had become a great healer as well as a deadly fighter. She wasn't as strong as Izayoi was in the magic fighting, but she could heal almost anything. She was also deadly with a bow and arrow, but by far her deadliest weapon was her sword. Lord Sesshomaru would be proud of me I know it! she thought sadly to herself.

When are you going to come and get me my Lord?

Slowly, Rin gathered up her materials and headed back towards the house that she shared with Izayoi. The seventeen year old girl climbed the steps of her house as though she were a old woman, her body sore from several hours of being on her knees, helping the baby come into this cruel world.

"As she stepped into the house, she did not know that she was being watched silently from above.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That girl has great healing powers, but there is more to it than that. Where did she come from?"

"I don't know master? All I know is that she came with Inuyasha's children."

"Find out. Oh and Kraken find out some more about that other girl, what's her name Izayoi." Whispered a malevolent voice.

"Yes master, I will send Lina to Izayoi and I myself will go and see about this Rin girl." the dark fairy said, eyeing his master carefully.

With that Kraken left in a flurry of wings to tell Lina of her newest assignment.

And that is the end of chapter 4! I am so happy I really didn't think that I would get that far, glad I have though. Please send me your review because well I need more Ideas and I like hearing what people have to say even if they don't like it tell me what you don't like so that I can improve please! Thank you and see you in chapter 5!

Fangsoffury08


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters although I wish I did! Please don't sue me! Oh and just a reminder I got this idea for this story off of a friend so yeah thank you Elise! And on with the story now!

Here is the low down on the characters so far just so you know and maybe then I can keep it straight in my own head!

Lina- evil dark fairy girl, sent to get close to Izayoi or Koru

Huo- (female for those who want to know) she is actually not named yet but she is the Fire Demoness from hell

Shui- (female for those who want to know) she also is not actually yet named but she is the Water Demoness from hell

Tu- (male) not actually named yet but is the Earth Demon from hell

Anil-(male) not actually named yet but is the Air Demon from hell

Rin- Sesshomaru's adopeted daughter that he saved when wolves attacked the village where she lived and killed her (revived her with the tensaigaua) and it was Kogua's wolves if you don't know. 16 when attacked by the four demon's from hell also a really great healer

Kyo- Kogua's and Ayame's son, wolf demon and in love with his fathers arch rival's daughter Izayoi (arch rival Inuyasha just so you know) 16 when attacked by the four demons from hell

Kohaku- Sango and Miroku's only son, trained in both the demon slayer way and monk way, very powerful in his own way 10 when attacked by the four demons from hell

Izayoi- Inuyasha and Kagome's only daughter, is the reincarnation of some goddess haven't totally decided yet, in love with Kyo and has a attitude, she is also a sorceress she was 14 when the attack from the four demons from hell came

Koru- Inuyasha and Kagome's only son, reincarnated something but haven't decided what yet, was only 7 when the attack came from the four demons from hell

Bunanza- Lynx Tribe leader, friend of Inuyasha's from Totosi and takes them in, trains them in the marital arts and sorcery is 18 when we meet him

Mistress Lineal- teaches Izayoi sorcery, is 21 when we meet her

Kraken- evil demon fairy male and currently on a mission to find out more about Rin

Master- the evil master mind behind all this kind of like a Naraku reborn but is it really Naraku or someone else?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyo landed lightly on the roof of the Main House. Below him stood Izayoi, her pink and white kimono marking her as the village sorceress. As he watched he saw her Mistress send a blue ball of energy flying at her. Quickly Izayoi placed a barrier up, her hair rising with her power as it grew, and sent the attack flying back at the older woman.

Mistress Lineal dodged the attack and charged the other woman, her eyes deadly. Izayoi did a quick back flip, thrust her sword into the air and called forth the element lightening to fill her sword to glow eerily.

When the sword was fully charged (which only took a few seconds), she held in her hand a Hildebrand or lightening sword. It could shoot lightening bolts at will and with deadly accuracy.

"Very good child, you've finally mastered the power of lightening, the final test!" Mistress Lineal said, as she came to a halt before the slightly panting young woman.

"Thanks! That one took me forever to get down!" Izayoi panted.

"I think that will be all for today. First cause you're wiped out and second because you have a visitor!" whispered the older woman slyly. She turned and looked up at Kyo, as he perched on the roof. She smiled at the young wolf demon and gave him a slight wave. She turned back to Izayoi and said, "Go get him girl!" She then turned and walked away.

"Damn Izayoi! I didn't know you could do that!" exclaimed Kyo as he leapt down from his perch to where Izayoi stood waiting.

"Remind me never ever to piss you off!" The look of shock and pride made Izayoi smile smugly.

"It took me a really long time to get that one, lightning's tricky and can get away from you if you're not careful. I was just to stubborn to give up!" Izayoi said proudly.

She smiled as she watched the blade slowly lose its glow and it became the original silver color once more.

"What's up?" asked Izayoi, although she thought she already knew.

_ God I hope my feelings are not showing on my face, I'm so damn nervous!_ She thought to herself.

"Izayoi, you know that I have been courting you for the last couple of years," started Kyo.

"Yeah I know."

"Well I was wondering. . ."

"What is it damn it, you know how I hate it when you dance around the damn subject, just out right say it!" exclaimed Izayoi annoyed.

"Izayoiwillyoubemymate?" asked Kyo hurriedly.

_ Please say yes_ thought Kyo anxiously.

Izayoi looked up at Kyo, silently watching his face, her own expressionless. Suddenly a radiant grin came across her face and she leapt into his waiting arms.

"Kyo you dumb ass! This is what I've been waiting on, ever since that day by the stream!" said Izayoi happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Thank god for that!" cried Kyo.

He quickly stooped down and picked Izayoi up and bridal style and began running to the special place that he had prepared.

Izayoi, on the other hand seemed to have other ideas. She licked her way up his tan neck lightly tasting the pulse at the hollow of his neck. When she reached his ear she lightly nipped at the sensitive lobe. Kyo stumbled and nearly fell as a streak of pleasure ran down his body making any blood that was left in his head, go down into his groin.

"Damn you, stop that or I'm going to drop your ass!" cried Kyo hungrily.

"I don't want to," whispered Izayoi saucily.

Kyo picked up the pace and they were soon standing on a ledge that led behind a majestic waterfall. Kyo walked back behind the waterfall and Izayoi saw a cave lit with candles and a pallet of furs awaiting them, their warmth beckoned to her.

"Izayoi, I won't be able to stop this time, if you don't want to do this then say so now and I will let you go."

A staggering flood of heat poured downward into her limbs and she opened her mouth to speak. She opened it, but the words refused to come, and he took shameless advantage. Kissing her as he kissed her once before, by the stream two years before. He kissed her until her breath and her senses had deserted her.

A wisp of hair fluttered down across her cheek, stirred by the motion of his hand as it rode her shoulder down to her elbow, then crossed the heated space to where her breasts pillowed against his chest. Her eyes shivered closed as he insinuated his broad, warm, and calloused palm between her breasts, her lips slackened around a moan as his thumb circled the proud rise of her nipple. She tilted her head back, arching her throat in helpless surrender to his lips, and she did push him away, but only far enough to give his hand the freedom and access to chase down the row of ties that fastened her pink and white kimono.

Izayoi looked up, looked into the amber gleaming eyes. She drew a breath, swelling her chest so that when the parted halves of the kimono were pushed aside, her breasts rose proud and free into the ravishing heat of his gaze.

Kyo caught his breath, and held it. His darker hand hovered a moment over the silky whiteness of her flesh and when he touched her, the shock raced up his arm with nearly the same force as the gasp that expelled from her lips. He bowed his head and captured the soft sound of a plea. His hand stroked her breast and his tongue foraged a damp and devastating path to the delicate pink curl of her ear.

Kyo quickly carried Izayoi over to their pallet and laid her down. He looked down on the beautiful woman that he would soon make his mate.

_ I am going to do everything in my damn power to make sure that I don't hurt her when I take her. Damn I am going to enjoy this, I just hope that I have the stamina!_ Kyo thought proudly.

Izayoi was aware of his voice, of the muted, shapeless words traveling from her ear, along her throat, and lower onto the smooth plane of her chest. The wet heat closed around her nipple as he molded and shaped her flesh for his pleasure, and she was certain, he could feel her heart clamoring with each rolling thrust of his tongue. Every breath was like swallowing flame, every suckling swirl of his lips and tongue made the flames grow hotter, brighter, made her limbs quake and writhe and curl against the corresponding heat of his body. She arched against him, alternately holding her breath, then releasing it in a series of dry, shallow whimpers. And when the tension became almost unbearable, she felt his hand slid down from her breast to her thigh, she then only thought to urge him to bring relief to the restless ache within her.

Even so, when his fingers stroked her lightly into the dewy triangle of raven curls, the contact jolted her. Her groan was harsh and guttural, her body a mass of hot, steamy sensations that grew immensely hotter.

Kyo steeled himself as the shivering, liquefying heat of her flesh closed around his fingers. He slid them slowly into the soft, moist recesses, dragging them back and forth over the tiny nub of live nerve endings, knowing by her broken cries when to press deeper and harder, and when to hold back, feathering her with the lightest touch he could manage. It was cruel work, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy with his mouth and hands, when it was his body crying out for that privilege. Crueler still when her hips began to move, un-self-consciously, with the rhythm of his fingers, tentatively at first, then faster and bolder, thrusting into them, clenching around them, using them to heighten her sensitivity to explosive proportions. He groaned as she groaned. He shuddered as she shuddered, and growling low in his throat, lifted himself away, and tore at his own clothing, tearing holes into them, in his haste to rid himself of the barriers that kept their bodies apart.

Izayoi's hands clenched at the furs as she watched him peel off the shirt that he wore, baring skin that gleamed like bronze in the candlelight. Her lips parted on a choked breath, and she wondered at where the shadows had gone. She wondered at the hard bunches of muscle that swelled and rippled with the movements of his hands as he swore over the strained ties of his fundoshi. She wondered at the powerful, muscular chest, the lean hardness of his belly and hips. His legs were thewed with muscle and sinew, even his calves held the threat of power—all of it tanned and weathered, toughened by the two years of living with the Lynx Tribe, all except the formidable stretch of pale flesh that began below his waist and ended just above his thighs.

He brushed her disheveled glory of her hair as he cupped his hands around her face and drew her lips slowly up to his.

His kiss was deep, bold, and evocative, his tongue filling her mouth then retreating, filling it then retreating, entreating hers to follow, inviting her to do the same. He drew her against him, his arm circling her waist and brining her closer than she thought it possible to be held in someone's arms. Close enough to feel the tautness of his body and know the impatience of his flesh. The enormity of his arousal should have scared her but it didn't, she trusted him not to hurt her. She could feel her body opening wider for him, spreading and blossoming like the dewy petals of a flower.

The heat of his body easing down over hers, the heat of his male pride so thick and insistent, it should have scalded her, destroyed her, should have but didn't. Yet it only seemed to ease the way. The more heat, the slicker the friction.

Kyo hesitated knowing what they were going to do was going to hurt her. He had done all that he could to ensure that she had minimal pain.

"Izayoi, this is going to hurt, but after this the pain will go away and it won't hurt again. Are you ready?" asked Kyo hesitantly.

"Kyo, women have been doing this for years, I trust you." Izayoi panted. Her body was on fire and he was the only one who could put it out.

Kyo began pushing into her hot depths, stretching her, filling her until he reached her maidenhead. He could feel her tension and discomfort at his size.

"The pain will be over soon and the pleasure will begin again, I promise." Kyo growled lovingly.

Kyo plunged into her depths, tearing through the thin barrier, going in to the hilt. She had to tear at her lip to keep from screaming out in pain, no one had told her that it hurt this much. All thoughts of getting anymore pleasure from this wiped from her mind, she now only wished for it to be over quickly.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" asked Kyo anxiously.

"I'm fine, it just hurt more than I expected it to!"

"You are so tight, do you feel me? I'm going to start to move it should feel good."

Slowly Kyo began to move, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, as quickly as the pain had come it was gone, replaced by the fire of Kyo's body. The harsh rasp of his breath was against her neck and the tension that kept his arms and chest rigid above her made her brace herself instinctively. It made her arch and twist slightly to prepare herself for what was to come although she didn't know what that was.

He started to move and she was pulled, sucked forward and back with the slow, deliberate motions of his body. She propped her hands up on the bulging muscles of his chest. Her fingers splayed wide, marveling at the power and poweress she could feel gathering and trembling tighter and tighter on each delicious stroke. Her knees edged higher and higher and began clutching at his thrusting flanks. Her heels gouged at the soft furs and she discovered that she could pull him deeper into the hot well of her body that way. A discovery that nearly brought him shivering out of his skin.

Kyo swore again. She was moist and tight, an agony of squeezing, grasping little muscles that adjusted to his shape and dimensions, sheathing him in a raw caress of silky heat. The pleasure caromed through him in volleys and he reached down to hook his hands around her knees, urging them higher, nearly doubling them almost to her waist and holding them there until he felt his seed begin to spurt within her.

Izayoi cried out in helplessness and awe. Kyo sank his fingers into her thick raven hair forcing her to cry his name against his lips and taste the echo of her own. Her body tightened and pulsed deliciously. She gave a last sob of stunned ecstasy as pleasure lashed through her, hurling her toward some unknown peak.

She could no longer breath through the spiraling flames, she could no longer think through the rushing intimacy of their two bodies fusing as one. She could only obey the commands of his body and his hands as he coaxed her, urged her, soared with her into an erupting maelstrom of pure senstation.

Kyo found the strength, from somewhere, to look down into Izayoi's beautiful, flush face.

"Izayoi, I love you and take you as my mate. To protect and love, no matter what comes. I will keep no secrets from you and be bound to you until we die." Kyo grunted out painfully, each word punctuated with a thrust from his body.

"Kyo, I love you and take you as my mate. To love and some times obey, to be there for you no matter what comes. To raise your children and grow old with you, I will keep no secrets from you and be bound to you until we die." Izayoi cried, as she began to climax finishing the ritual, making them one.

Kyo continued to move within her, and cried her name into her mouth as he came with her and tasted his own name as she cried it into his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They are linked damn them." hissed a malevolent voice angrily.

"Master, what shall we do now?" asked a femine voice.

"With them linked it will be harder to get the females alone. We may just have to kill the group."

"Lina, I want you to go and get close to Koru or Izayoi find out what they are planning to do now." Instructed the voice.

"Yes, Master." Lina flew off towards the Lynx village, to find the younger brother of the female that had so angered her master.

"We will soon know who this Rin female is, I hope she may be all that stands in my way of getting my revenge on Inuyasha!" laughed the Master to herself.

End Chapter 5

Hello again, I know that a lot of people are not reading my story but thats alright I'll live. I know who the master is! yay me I really don't know how to introduce the bad guy/girl if you have any ideas then please let me know cause i'm stuck! see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters I still wish that I did! Also I got the original idea for this story from a friend so don't get mad at her if you find her story on here! And now on with the story!

Izayoi laid perfectly still, her breathing finally calmed, and her heartbeat was almost back to normal. She was cradled against Kyo's warm body, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand draped limply across his chest.

"Izayoi, are you awake sweetheart?" asked Kyo hesitantly.

_I hope to God that she doesn't regret this, cause there is no damn way I am giving her up now!_ thought Kyo worriedly.

"I'm awake." Izayoi replied sleepily, a deep blush covered her cheeks. She could hear the fear in his voice, but she could also hear the pride.

"Kyo that was amazing! I didn't expect it to be so wonderful! I don't regret a thing!" Izayoi said happily. She knew she had put his fears to rest when she felt the tension leave his body, and his hold on her loosen just a bit.

"Izayoi you were pretty good yourself!" Kyo said smugly, his voice husky and filled with love.

Izayoi blushed and buried her face in his muscular shoulder, as she sought to hide her embarrassment.

"You're mine now, although we should have a weeding so that everyone can acknowledge my claim." Kyo said smugly. A slight grin covered his face. As he looked down into Izayoi's face he found that she was crying, tears running down her sweet face.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?" he asked anxiously, afraid that he had said something to make her unhappy.

"Its just that dad isn't here to walk me down the isle and mom isn't here to help me pick out a dress and all that stuff." She sniffed.

"How about this, we have two weddings!"

"Two weddings?"

"Yeah, one here with these people, and one when we find our families." Kyo explained excitedly.

"Oh Kyo, thank you. That will be great, can we leave as soon as we are married though?"

"How about the day after so that we can have a honeymoon."

"That will be awesome!" Izayoi exclaimed, all thoughts of her parents not being there for her wedding gone.

Kyo made a move to get up, and stopped when Izayoi grabbed his arm.

"I'm not quite ready to leave the cave yet." Said Izayoi shyly.

"Neither am I!" grinned Kyo laying back down.

The candles had burned down to nubs before they left the cave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Rin! Rin!" called an anxious masculine voice.

On the front porch of the house that Rin and Izayoi shared, stood a young Lynx demon man, he was around the age of twenty, he was tall and muscular and held the hint of power. He had short, thick, gray hair and broad shoulders and a narrow waist.

_I wonder what's up? Damn it I just got home and it sounds like I will be leaving again already._ thought the healer tiredly.

"Rin open the damn door!" yelled the young man.

Rin, responding to the urgency in his voice, was quickly at the door, opening it to see the irritated yellow eyes of her boyfriend.

"What the hell is up Isamu? Damn it I just got home!" Rin said irritably.

"Well excuse me! I had heard that you had a rough day and wanted to come and check on you." Isamu replied, the relief in his voice apparent as well as the annoyance.

Seeing the relief and love in his eyes, Rin softened slightly.

"I'm alright just tired. Do you want to come in for a bit, Izayoi isn't home right now but should be soon."

"No, not today, I was just concerned about you, I know how you get sometimes after a hard day." With that the young man turned and walked back down the drive, hoping she would call him back, she didn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Hey Koru, when will Kyo be home?" asked Kohaku impatiently. He had a date that night with Akira and here he was babysitting.

"I don't know, Bunanza said he might not come home tonight, at least that's what he said during my training today." Replied Koru.

"Damn him, why the hell does he do that to me?! He knew I had plans tonight." Yelled Kohaku angrily.

"Who is doing what?" asked a masculine voice.

"Bunanza!" yelled Kohaku happily.

_I'll get him to watch Koru until Kyo gets home and I can go on my date!_ thought the boy.

"Yes, you can watch Koru for a while can't you?" asked Kohaku eagerly, already headed for the door.

"Kohaku, stop!" Bunanza ordered fiercely.

Kohaku, used to taking orders from Bunanza, and knowing he was in trouble when that tone of voice was used, stopped right were he was.

"Bunanza I got a date tonight, can you give me a break!" cried Kohaku, trying to figure out whether he could dart past the older man.

"Don't even try to run! I'm here to keep an eye on both of you, and you are supposed to be watching Koru. At least until Kyo and Izayoi get home!" replied Bunanza, stepping in front of the door, already knowing what the boy was thinking.

"Fine! Whatever!" snarled Kohaku angrily, as he flopped down onto the floor, staring up at the older man.

"That's better, you know better than to challenge me!"

"Damn you, you are an asshole."

Before Bunanza could reply the door flew open and a figure stood there rigidly.

"Kohaku you had better apologize you damn punk!" yelled Kyo angrily. His body tense and rigid with anger.

_How dare he insult Bunanza like that! That man took us in and taught us everything he knew and helped us in our own special talents, unconditionally! How dare Kohaku treat him like that!_ seethed Kyo angrily, desperately trying to hold on to his temper.

Kyo could feel Izayoi standing behind him, her own anger growing exponentially.

Slowly Kyo, walked into the house and stood beside his master, glaring down at the defiant boy. Izayoi stood beside him, her own glare deadly.

Kohaku wanted to sink into the ground, it wouldn't have been so bad if he had been caught by just Kyo and Bunanza, but being caught by Izayoi made him feel ashamed. He had always looked up to Izayoi, she had got them so far, so he never wanted her to be angry or disappointed in him, yet here she was seeing him at his worst.

"I'm sorry Bunanza." Kohaku whispered, his head bowed and his eyes adverted.

"You are forgiven, at least by me. Next time I advise you to watch your tongue, for next time I may remove it." Bunanza admonished his tone deadly, but his eyes dancing with mirth.

_He is still very young and does not understand the term respect or its meanings yet. I am sure that he will soon learn, at least that is what I am getting off of Kyo and Izayoi who look like they are going to kill him!_ thought Bunanza, hiding his smile expertly.

"Bunanza, we need to get set up for a wedding in three days time." Kyo told Bunanza, as he turned his attention away from the sullen boy before him.

"I take it you have everything sorted out then?" asked the older man smugly.

"Yeah, but we want to have an official wedding in three days so that I can stake my claim before the whole village." Kyo replied. He saw that Kohaku was edging towards the door as though he was going to try to escape.

"You are not going any where tonight boy! You need to learn the meaning of respect and because of your disrespect towards Bunanza your wings are going to be clipped mightily." Kyo said calmly. This drew Izayoi's attention away from Bunanza to the boy.

_Oh dear god Izayoi is going to kill him!_ thought Kyo, as he saw her expression change to one that held deadly purpose.

"Oh no you don't, you little twerp!" snarled Izayoi. She reached down and snatched the boy up by the collar, as he tried to make a run for it. Kohaku struggled valiantly, kicking and screaming, doing anything in his power to loosen her grip on him, nothing worked, if anything she held on tighter.

She started to drag him towards another room, her eyes alight with violence, and anger. The pleading look in the boys eyes as he stared at Kyo, was too much for the older man. It made him feel sorry for him, he knew what Izayoi could do when she was angry.

"Izayoi, why don't we. . ." Kyo tried, at least he could try to save Kohaku although it was pretty much hopeless.

"Kyo if you don't want me to beat the shit out of him then say so and I will use prayer beads instead." Izayoi snarled, as she stopped before the door leading into the other room. She was still furious at Kohaku for the disrespect that he had showed and was going to show him what disrespect got him when she was around!

"Do the prayer beads, that way you can punish him again and immediately should the offense happen again!" Kyo replied immediately.

Izayoi slowly reached inside her kimono with her free hand, and brought out a small necklace made of small blue and white beads. She held them in her hand, and chanted above them quietly, while she chanted the beads began to glow, growing brighter with every word she spoke. When she finished the chant, the beads continued to glow for a few moments before finally going out. Once the glow had finally gone out and the beads were once more blue and white, she threw the enchanted beads around Kohaku's neck. She then let go of him; he started to run for the door not thinking of the beads around his neck.

"SIT!!" yelled Izayoi. She watched smugly as he hit the ground face first, just like her father used to when he would anger her mother.

_Maybe the prayer beads weren't such a good idea, now that I think of it!_ thought Kyo sympathetically. He also had seen what Kagome could do with Inuyasha's prayer beads; sometimes the holes were five feet deep!

"Izayoi, you might want to calm down some, you may kill him otherwise." Koru whispered. He had been totally forgotten in the chaos of Kohaku's disrespect, and had been quietly watching the whole scene. He knew that Izayoi would continue to "sit" him if she was not stopped, just like his mom had done to his father when he did dumb things.

"Kohaku, we will finish this later," Izayoi promised.

Kohaku glanced up at Izayoi, then at Koru, he slowly and painfully got up and began inching his way towards the stairwell that led up to his room.

"Thank you," he mouthed silently at Koru.

Koru just nodded, and watched Izayoi.

"Koru I think that you need to go up to your own room now, so that we adults can all talk." Izayoi said, trying to keep her temper and not take it out on her little brother.

"But. . ."

"No buts, go damn it!" yelled Izayoi. She glared at her brother still trying to hold on to her temper.

Koru glanced at Kyo, then ran up the stairs after Kohaku to his own room, leaving the adults to watch his retreating form.

Bunanza glanced at the young couple as they stared at the stairwell as if they were pondering on whether or not to chase after the youngsters.

"What is your plan's for after the wedding?" asked Bunanza, trying to get their minds off the young ones.

"Bunanza, I'm so sorry about Kohaku, I really don't understand why he acted that way." Izayoi said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, every child strikes out. It just depends on who they strike out at on whether they live or die." The older man replied, smiling slightly.

"Anyways, we need a wedding ready in three days. On the fourth day after our honeymoon, we intend to leave, to search for our families. We hope to find them alive and well, we also intend to have a second wedding so that we can have our parents present." Kyo explained quietly. He was unaware that he was being eavesdropped on. Listening intently at the top of the stairs was Kohaku and he wasn't happy with what he was hearing!

_Crap if we leave Akira will be left! I need to go tell her what is going on! _Thought the boy urgently, as though he was being pushed to tell Akira everything he had heard.

He quietly slipped down the hall back to his room, he then silently opened his window, and climbed down the drainage pipe. He heard the sounds of a door opening and closing and the sound of footsteps going down the walkway. He quickly crouched down into the bushes lining the side of the house. He saw Bunanza walking quickly towards his own house, near the center of the village, his thoughts already on the up coming wedding.

Once Bunanza was out of sight, Kohaku eased out of the bushes moving steadily towards the edge of the village, where the old village well was located. This was where he was supposed to meet Akira. Once out of sight of the house, he began running, running for all he was worth.

After a few moments Kohaku was able to see the dark well, and as always it was surrounded in shadows. The well looked like any other well he had ever seen, but this one had a peculiar feel to it, it felt ominous as though nothing good could come of it.

_Why does she always want to meet me here? And she never wants to leave here. This place is damn creepy!_ wondered Kohaku, as he crept up to the old well, looking for Akira's familiar petite shape.

"Akira, are you here?" called Kohaku uneasily, his brown eyes searching the inky blackness.

"Yeah I'm here." Called a voice back.

As Kohaku watched, he saw Akira begin to emerge from the darkness, as though she was being born from it. Kohaku ran to her, opening his arms as though to embrace her. He stopped short, when she stepped away, his arms dropping back down to his sides.

"Akira, I need to tell you something," Kohaku started. "In four days I'll be leaving. I'm going with the rest of my group to find our families, before we go though Izayoi and Kyo are going to get married."  
"Kohaku, you are leaving? Can I go with you?" asked Akira innocently, her blue eyes flashing.

"I don't know, but I can find out, but I doubt it." replied Kohaku sadly.

"If I can't go with you directly, I will follow you!" Akira said.

"Kohaku I have to go, but before I do I am going to give you something that you deserve," whispered Akira. She leaned in, looked up into his brown eyes, enjoying the look of shock on his young face, and she kissed him full on the mouth.

_I have him now!_ thought Akira maliciously as she released a small intestinal parasite into his system, by which she could track him by.

She quickly broke the kiss and looked up in to his flushed face, enjoying the blush that covered his cheeks.

"Kohaku I need to go. I will meet you here tomorrow, so you can tell me what is going on!"

"See you tomorrow Akira." Kohaku smiled smugly. He turned and strode away completely unaware of Akira's transformation. Instead of the pretty, petite, blond haired, blue-eyed girl that stood there before, there now stood a dark fairy. Her dark wings spread wide, her hair darker than the shadows that she stood in, her eyes red with demonic power. She took one last look at Kohaku as he strode away, and with a flutter of her dark wings, she flew off to tell her Master the news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Summary: The village where the Inuyasha gang lives is attacked by the four demons from hell. They seem to be after the children, and during the attack, the children get separated from their parents. Will they survive the night to figure out their own destinies or will they perish and the world come to an end? Will they ever see their parents again?

**Warning: There may be lemon later in this chapter I will try to outline it if there is any! Sorry about not doing that on the other chapters! sheepish grin**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters although I wish I could own Koga, he's sexy! mom throws book at me I dodge Now on with the story!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"What are we going to tell Rin?" asked Izayoi sadly.

_She has romantic interests here to, how can we ask her to leave?_ the girl thought sadly, wishing there was some other way.

"Tell her the truth, its all we can do." Kyo replied. He gently wrapped his arms around her small waist, taking in her sweet floral scent, as he pulled her close, trying to comfort her.

"We need to tell her tonight." Izayoi whispered, as she turned within the shelter of her mates arms and looked up at him, her eyes dancing with wonder at the look of love in his amber eyes.

She looked up into Kyo's loving gaze, and gently, as though compelled to, cupped his strong, rugged face in her hands and drew his mouth down to her own. She nibbled gently on his sensitive lips, silently asking entrance into his mouth. Kyo was delighted, he happily gave her admittance into his mouth, parting his lips for her seeking tongue. She gently ran her tongue into his hot mouth, her tongue rubbing gently across his, stroking him as he growled low in his throat, before retreating back into her own mouth, then back again, silently asking him to follow the movements of her tongue. Kyo's own tongue followed hers in to her mouth, happily shocked when she gently sucked on his tongue, and slowly gained in pressure. He could feel himself harden as she sucked harder on his tongue, the same movements that he wanted his body to do to hers yet again. He quickly ended the kiss, and pulled her roughly into his embrace, his breathing ragged, and uneven, his body painfully hard.

"If you don't stop that, Rin will have to wait until tomorrow!" he growled dangerously.

Izayoi buried her nose in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his waist of their own accord. Her own body crying out for his touch, her scent peaking to tempt his sensitive demon nose, peaking enough to make Kyo wish that they didn't have any obligations that night.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do that," she replied sweetly, her green eyes dancing innocently. Kyo groaned and slowly stepped away from her tempting body, and showing her the proof of his desire.

"Let's go," Kyo said dumbly, his thoughts already on what they would do when they returned.

_I wonder how she will like it from behind?_

"We need to get the boys, we can't leave them here." Izayoi chuckled, her eyes flashing misceviously. She knew what he was feeling and she was enjoying the fact that she could do that to him, and so easily.

_I love that look in his eyes! The look of lust and love mixed together, the look that tells me that I will pay for this later!_ she thought happily, as she smiled at the young wolf demon.

"You get Koru then," growled Kyo, his eyes narrowing dangerously as her chuckle reached his ears.

_She likes doing this to me! Damn wench she doesn't know who she is messing with here! I am going to enjoy this night, _he thought already looking forward to getting home.

"You get Kohaku then," smiled Izayoi. She sashayed to the stairs her hips swaying provacativly, her long legs eating the distance between the window where she had stood with Kyo and the stairwell.

Kyo growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowing to mere slits, what little of his eyes that were showing flashed dangerously. She stopped and looked back at him and saw the look in his eyes and knew if she didn't stop teasing him that they wouldn't be going anywhere that night. She smiled at Kyo one last time, long enough to have him headed determinedly towards her, before running up the stairs leaving a very frustrated wolf demon down stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kohaku quietly inched across the yard toward his bedroom window and the drain pipe that led up to his room, he quickly climbed the drain pipe, and looked in his window. Once he was sure that the coast was clear he inched the window open silently, stopping every now and then to listen for footsteps nearing his door. He quietly crept in though the window, his dark hair falling into his eyes making it hard to see, his robes making no noise. Once inside his room he quietly closed the window and plopped down onto his bed, getting ready to do what he would usually do after seeing Akira. Thankfully he still had his robes on when the door swung open and revealed a very frustrated, tall Kyo.

"You need to get stuff ready to go, we are headed over to Rin's to let her know what is going on." Kyo snarled, showing sharp white teeth.

"You have ten minutes to get downstairs, before I come back up and kick your ass down the stairs. Got that?" demanded Kyo, holding up ten fingers to emphasize the time, as he waited for the boy to acknowledge him.

"Yes sir."

Kyo nodded briskly, turned on his heel, and lightly closed the door to the boys room.

_About damn time he learned some manners, maybe those beads of subdigation worked!_

Kohaku watched the door wearily, slowly got to his feet and glanced down at himself.

_Damn not enough time to do what I need to do! Maybe I can do it later tonight._ thought the boy sadly to himself as he got ready to go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Quietly Izayoi walked down the hall toward Koru's room. She smiled to herself as she went, humming slightly under her breath, still pleased with herself at being able to excite Kyo as she had. Her own body was humming with energy, a bounce in her step. As she neared Koru's door she lightly sniffed the air to see if he was awake, he was. She lightly knocked on the door, and waited patiently for Koru to open the door, his light footsteps barely audible. After a few moments the door opened and Koru peered out at her already dressed and ready to go.

"Koru, before we go, I think that we need to talk." She said hesitantly. She twisted the edges of her kimono in agitation.

"Izayoi, are you going to marry Kyo?" Koru asked bluntly. He didn't feel like dancing around the subject, and he already knew as it was but he wanted to make sure.

"Yes we are, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, I always wanted a big brother." He replied happily.

"I'm glad you're happy!" she smiled softly.

"We need to go and talk to Rin, Kyo and Kohaku are waiting for us." She said quietly. She gently took his small-calloused hand into her own softer one and led him down the hallway to the stairwell. When they reached the bottom of the stairs in front of the same window where Izayoi and Kyo had stood on minutes before stood Kyo and Kohaku waiting impatiently for their arrival. Kyo walked over to Izayoi, and took her hand in his own, and looked at Kohaku expectantly, as though he expected trouble from the younger man.

"We need to go." He said simply. Kyo led the way out of the house and towards the house Rin and Izayoi had shared for the last two years.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Where is she?! Damn it she should have been home by now! _thought Rin worriedly, as she paced across the well worn floor of the living room for the fourteenth time.

"I am not waiting any longer I am going to go and find her!" Rin said finally to herself, as she stalked to the entrance way.

She grasped the door knob, and opened the door, only to see the very person she was looking for coming up the walkway, with Kyo, Kohaku, and Koru in tow. Izayoi looked sheepish a slight grin across her face, Kyo looked satisfied and smug. Koru looked happy and Kohaku sullen and frustrated. This she all took in, in a single glance, her eyes narrowed to mere slits as she looked at the group her deadly gaze finally rested on Izayoi.

"Where the HELL have you been!!!???" asked Rin her tone deadly, her eyes flashing dangerously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Rin, her tone deadly and her eyes flashing menacingly.

Izayoi cringed at the anger in Rin's voice, slightly shrinking back against Kyo. She knew she was in trouble as she watched, Rin stalked closer to her, her fists clenched tightly.

"Rin, calm down a little." Kyo tried valiantly. He winced when Rin's piercing gaze turned to him.

"You need to stay out of this you jerk!" she snarled.

_She looks just like Sesshomaru when she's angry._ Kyo thought a little frightened.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" demanded the older girl angrily.

"Sorry Rin, I really am. I didn't mean to scare you." Izayoi whispered, her head bowed slightly.

At the sign of Izayoi's remorse Rin softened, her fear and anger slowly subsided. She knew that the younger girl was sorry, and the only thing that really mattered was that she was home safe and sound. She stepped back and allowed the group to come inside.

"Come on inside, I have a feeling that you have a lot to tell me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"So they are planning on leaving," whispered the Master. "Good, they will be leaving the protection that the Lynx Tribe has offered them as well."

"What now Master?" asked a small voice. Slowly a petite form with dark velvety wings emerged from behind the cloaked figure of her Master, and kneeled to her.

"Keep doing what you are doing, but find out what their movements are going to be." Instructed the voice.

"Once they are with their families we will strike." Laughed the Master, her slim form shaking from her laughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"So you are telling me that you two are getting married in three days and on the fourth, you are leaving!" exclaimed Rin, shocked that things were moving so quickly.

"Yeah pretty much. You can stay if you want to though." Izayoi replied sheepishly.

Rin was seated across from her, on the other side of the fire pit, Kohaku was next to her, his eyes wide as he listened. Kyo was beside of Izayoi, their hands intertwined, Koru was stretched out on the other side of Izayoi his head on her lap as he slept.

"Rin, Izayoi thought that you might not want to come with us," Kyo said quietly. He winced as Rin glanced sharply over at him, her gaze sharper than a knife.

"And why would that be?"

"Rin I know that Isamu loves you, and that you have feelings for him. If you don't want to leave you don't have to." The younger woman said wisely.

Rin glanced at the younger woman, her eyes sad but her face expressionless. She could see the pity in Izayoi's eyes. She knew that Izayoi knew that she was torn, torn between her love and her father (Sesshomaru just so you know).

_I have to find my Lord Sesshomaru; Isamu will wait for me._ She decided, determined to come back.

"Izayoi, I appreciate the concern, but it is not needed. I will be going with you.'

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Isamu will wait for me."

"Alright, although I don't like the idea." Izayoi said bluntly.

_I wonder how Isamu will take this?_ Wondered Izayoi as she glanced over at Kyo.

"We had better get going then," Izayoi whispered quietly. She waited for Kyo to stand, and motioned for him to get the sleeping child in her lap. He stopped at Rin's words.

"How about Kohaku and Koru spend the night here?" asked Rin quietly so she didn't wake the younger boy up.

Kyo looked at Izayoi, his eyebrows raised up in question. She looked at the young boy who laid in her lap asleep, then at Kohaku who was watching her intensely, his eyes pleading.

"I don't see why not." She finally conceded. Kyo smiled at her causing a fierce blush to cover her cheeks.

Once Koru was in Kyo's strong arms, he looked at Rin and waited for her to lead the way.

"Where do you want them?" he whispered, his voice husky and rough causing shivers to rush down Izayoi's spine.

"Follow me." Replied the older woman quietly. She had seen the look on Izayoi's face when Kyo spoke, and she found their love delightful.

She led the way through the hall and through the kitchen before coming to a halt before a door.

"Put Koru in here, they you and Izayoi go ahead and go." She smiled at the smug grin that came across his rugged features.

He eagerly opened the door, juggling the sleeping boy slightly so that he could open the door. Once he got the door opened he strode inside, gently pulled the covers back on the bed, and laid the boy down, and pulled the soft covers up to his chin.

_He's a good kid,_ he thought, gently pushing Koru's silver hair from his face, unaware of Rin standing in the open doorway, silently watching the process.

_He will be a good father,_ she thought smiling to herself. She turned and looked at Kohaku, and motioned for him to follow her, as she walked a little further down the hall. She stopped before another door and looked at the younger man who stood with her.

"This will be your room." She said lightly, watching his face.

"Thanks."

He opened the door to his room, and never even looked at her, walked in and closed the door lightly behind him, his thought already on how to relieve his tension.

_He is a troubled kid,_ she thought worriedly.

She took one last look at the closed door, waiting for the boy within to open the door and be carefree once more. She shook her head at her own folly, and walked back down the hallway to check on Kyo and Koru, and found the room empty except for the sleeping child. Once she had checked on him she walked back down to the fire pit room, where she found Izayoi and Kyo waited patiently, or at least Izayoi waited patiently.

"You guys should have left!"

"I wanted to make sure that you were sure of your decision." Izayoi said quietly. She had come to look at the older woman as her sister and she didn't want her to get hurt.

"I'm sure, I want Lord Sesshomaru to be there when I decide to take a mate."

"As long as you are sure," whispered Izayoi. She walked over to the older woman and gently grasped her hands in her own and looked at her.

"Rin, when I get married will you be my maid of honor?" asked the younger woman seriously, her green eyes searching Rin's.

"I would be honored." Whispered the older woman back, her eyes filling with tears, as she gently clasped Izayoi's hands.

Izayoi nodded, tears forming in her own eyes, she couldn't even begin to understand what Rin was going through. She knew that she could never leave Kyo even had she wanted to. Slowly she released Rin's hands and smiled at her, sniffling slightly.

"You guys go, I'll tell Isamu the day before we leave."

"Just be careful Rin."

Kyo wrapped his arm around Izayoi's narrow waist and walked out the door, he pulled her closer as he went.

"Things will work out," he whispered, his mouth closer to her ear.

Once outside, Kyo picked her up bridal-style, nuzzled her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She waved once to Rin who was stood in the doorway, and grabbed hold of his strong neck as he started to run for their home, his demonic speed making the trip quick.

"We're home." Kyo whispered, his eyes filled with promise as he walked through the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Warning: ** This chapter will contain very explicit lemon if you do not like lemon then DO NOT READ!!! I will mark where the lemon begins and ends. I am not responsible if you read this and get offended

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters so do not sue me, although I would take them if I could, I do NOT receive any money for this story just the personal satisfaction of a job well done and now on with the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**LEMON BEGINS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Izayoi looked shyly into Kyo's amber eyes, a blush covered her fair cheeks. She smiled and saw his nostrils flair out, as he caught her aroused scent, and giggled at the look on his face.

_Cheeky wench!_ thought Kyo amused.

He slowly lowered his head to hers, placing little nipping kisses along the sides of her face, working his way towards her mouth, not fully kissing her, arousing her further. He growled as her musky, floral scent peaked, causing him to harden even more. She moaned, frustrated at his teasing. She reached up and grabbed his hair, made a fist, tangling her fingers in his dark, silky hair. She pulled him roughly down to her mouth, roughly taking his mouth with her own, her tongue pushed into his own to duel with his tongue.

Kyo was shocked, pleasantly shocked but shocked all the same. He grinned into her mouth and deepened the kiss, kicked the door closed behind him, and walked her back until she was pressed against the wall. He broke the kiss and looked into her flushed face, her eyes darkened from arousal. He grinned as she worked on untying his hakama (male pants of a kimono and not so sure I spelled it correctly) her fingers shaking as she deftly undid the ties. He gasped and threw his head back as her small, hot hand surrounded his length gripping him gently, causing pleasure to shoot through him.

Izayoi grinned as she felt him jump in her hand, and rubbed her fingers over the glistening tip, loving the sound of his guttural groan that expelled from behind clenched teeth. She tightened her grip and moved her hand up and down, pumping him, watching the fascinating play of muscles as they jumped under his skin. He started to push into her hand, loving the tight heat of her hand. Suddenly he felt her come out of his arms, and opened his eyes, not understanding what was going on, still in a sensual daze. He looked down and saw her kneeling in front of him. She grinned cheekily up at him before turning her attention back to the long, and insistent cock in front of her. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before finally deciding what she wanted to do.

When he felt her lick him, he shuddered, his body clenched tightly, his amber eyes closed shut. She licked him from the tip, enjoying the salty flavor of his essance, to the thick base and then back again. She felt his strong hands twist in her thick hair, leading her, coaxing her, teaching her what she wanted to know. Finally, after licking his entire length, she took him fully into the heat of her mouth. She heard his shocked gasp of pleasure as she started to suck him gently, then harder as she felt his grip tighten.

Kyo endured the sweet torture for as long as he could, her mouth was heaven, so hot and tight. He growled dangerously and drew her away from him, he roughly pushed her against the wall, taking her mouth with his, tasting his own essence on her tongue. Her tongue dueled with his for supremacy. She felt his rough fingers ripping the ties on her kimono to bear her flesh to him, and felt the fire of her own arousal flood her body, making her wet and ready. She gasped as the cool air hit her heated flesh making her nipple harden and rise proudly. She groaned when he licked her neck and lightly nipped the sensitive flesh in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, she tilted her head to one side to give him better access. He licked his way from her smooth neck, to her collar bone, and lower to her aching breasts. He cupped her breast with one hand, loving the sound of her whimpers, and gently took her nipple into his mouth, and grinned hen he heard her gasp his name. She gripped his hair in her hands, and held him to her, she arched her back and pressed her flesh deeper into his mouth.

He slowly released her, gently untangling her fingers from his hair, and grinned impishly at her as he dropped to his knee's in front of her. He could smell her readiness and saw her gaze was dark and heavy lidded as she gazed down at him, her mouth forming and oh as she realized what was going on. He gripped her thighs in his hands, and spread them wide bearing her to his view. Once he had positioned her, he held her hips with one hand to keep her still, and buried his face in her hot, wet comfort of her core. He lapped at her steamy core, gently nipped at her slit, and nuzzled his way in between to find the sweet nectar hidden there. He thrust his rough tongue deep within her, his free hand finding her pearl.

Izayoi screamed at the first touch of his lips against her, her hips bucking wildly, pushing herself against her mouth, her hands gripped his hair tightly as she threw her head back, pleasure racing through her body. Kyo stopped just short of her completion and jumped to his feet.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He growled painfully.

He picked her up, his hands clasped her bottom, as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist aligning herself perfectly. He thrust deep and hard within her body, sending them both over the edge. Kyo sank his fangs deep into her shoulder marking her as his as he spilled his seed deep within her.

**END LEMON**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin walked slowly though the house, her feet didn't make a sound, it was as if she were floating, the only sound came from her breathing and the rustling of her clothes and even that was a minimum. She stopped before the large window in the fire pit room. The fire had diminished to nothing but faintly glowing embers, causing the room to be cast into shadows. The clouds drifted away to reveal a bright crescent moon, the light from it landed on her, bathing her in its light, making her dark hair seem to glow. She gazed at the moon, tears forming in her eyes as she thought of her lord and her love (not Sesshomaru but Isamu when her love is brought into play). Rin fell, her legs unable to hold her any longer as the great racking sobs hit her, shaking her body.

_My lord, what am I going to do?_ she thought miserably as she cried, broken on the floor of her house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kohaku gasped, and shuddered as he spewed his seed, his body covered with sweat. He plopped down onto his pallet, gasped for breath and looked down at his hand, god how he loved his hand! He knew that he needed to clean up, but the after tremors had not subsided yet, so he laid there and enjoyed the cool air on his hot skin. Once the tremors had faded he got up to close the window, when he saw a familiar face in the window.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyo braced himself against the wall, his arm between the hard wood and Izayoi's tender back, his head rested heavily on her shoulder, his breathing calming at last. Izayoi slowly lowered her legs from around his waist, allowing him to ease out of her body, her arms still wrapped around his neck, her own breathing still ragged. Kyo raised his head from her shoulder to look at the mark he had placed upon her neck, satisfied with the small mark.

_She is mine, totally and completely mine._ He thought proudly.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to be so rough." Asked Kyo, his concerned eyes roving over her body. He saw the bruises on her body and began to feel his own aches and pains.

"I'm ok Kyo, just tired." She replied. He could hear the blush in her voice as well as the embarrassment and fatigue.

He scooped her up in his arms, and strode toward his room, ready to call it a night his passion sedated. Kyo kicked open the door to his room, and once inside he lightly kicked it closed, and gently sat her down on her feet.

Izayoi looked around the room intrigued. It was just like the man who occupied it. A few candles were placed around the room casting soft yellow light to dance upon the walls. A soft bed dominated the room, furs covered the mattress and the only other bits of furniture were a small nightstand by the bed and a large chest at the end of the bed. Kyo watched as she wandered about the room, lightly touching his few possessions, totally unaware of her nudity and all shyness gone from her demeanor.

Kyo was pleased that she liked the room, he wondered what had made her so embarrassed earlier, but decided that he would let it go for now, especially since she had taken him to paradise earlier.

"Kyo this is wonderful. I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier, I didn't mean to." Whispered Izayoi the embarrassment back in her voice.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, it was amazing." Kyo reassured her. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and led her to the bed.

"Its time to sleep," he said quietly. He lightly pushed her back onto the bed. Izayoi was asleep before he could finish his sentence, he smiled to himself and kissed her lightly on the forehead as he laid down next to her, spooning her body against his as he fell asleep holding the woman that he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, I do not make money from writing this story.**

**Warning: This Chapter includes murder and that kind of thing and slight lemon. I am not responsible for what you read and you have been warned if you no like then you no read.**

_Crap he saw me! _thought Lina frantically. She quickly flew off into the night she knew she was in trouble, that she wasn't supposed to see him again that night, but she had needed to.

_Maybe he didn't recognize me, I mean I don't look like the woman he is used to._

Lina could feel the piercing gaze of her Master upon her as she headed for into the woods, fear making her tremble and shake. She landed lightly on a tree that had fallen in a recent storm, her eyes scanned the area as she waited for her master to arrive, she only hoped that she survived the night. She suddenly felt a coldness come over her, freezing her from the inside out, and knew that her master was there. She turned and nearly fell off her tree, shock written all over her face as she stared at her Master recognition coming into her eyes. Her Master stood before her, her normal black cloak, which covered her completely and kept her hidden, gone and her anger knew no bounds. Lina knew who this woman was, this woman with raven hair flashing crimson eyes, and endless power.

"You!" cried Lina, her voice filled with shock and fear.

"You fool! I told you not to see him again tonight! You could have destroyed everything!" snarled the figure before her, shaking in anger, her crimson eyes glowing, great electrical shocks shooting off her body striking anything that got in there way leaving a charred remain in its wake.

Lina took a small step back, she was afraid she knew this woman could destroy her with just a word or worse imprison her soul for all eternity. Her own red eyes darted around the area, as she looked for an escape route.

"I know you," whispered the fairy. "You're Kikyo right?"

"Do not speak that name again or you will pay for it with your life." Kikyo snarled, her crimson eyes flashed, electrical currents coming off her body even faster than before leaving the ground around her black and angry looking.

"Didn't you used to be a priestess?" she asked warily, confusion clear on her face.

"Yes, then I died, was resurrected and found a way to become even more powerful," Kikyo explained. "I watched Naraku and learned from him, though he made more mistakes than I will."

Kikyo glared at the terrified fairy her eyes boring holes through her, they were cold and merciless.

"I seek revenge against Inuyasha and through the pack he so covets I will get it,"

Lina's eyes widened at Kikyo's harsh, bitter words, her body shaking uncontrollably.

_I will allow her to live for now, she still has much to do, unlike her useless brother Kraken._ thought Kikyo viciously.

"You get to live for now, but should you disobey again, well see for yourself."

She made a pulling motion as if she pulled something toward her, and Lina saw a figure come out of the shadows, struggling mightily against it's invisible bonds, fear in his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to scream, but no sound emerged. Recognition passed over Lina's shocked features as she watched her brother, Kraken, be pulled towards the demonic priestess, completely helpless against her.

"KRAKEN!!!" she screamed terror for her brother pushed her into action. She flew towards him her dark wings beating frantically oblivious to the Master's watchful gaze, all thoughts on her brother.

She felt a large weight land on her, slamming her to the ground, pinning her there to watch, helpless as her brother was pulled into Kikyo's grasp. As she watched Kikyo held her brother to her, and turned a triumphant gaze toward her.

"Watch and learn what happens to those who disobey me." Kikyo snarled showing sharp white fangs.

"No… Please no!" whimpered Lina. She knew there was nothing she could do to save her brother and it was tearing her up inside.

The older woman wrapped her hand around the male dark fairy's throat, her nails digging into the soft flesh, and she ripped her hand away, tearing flesh, causing black fairy blood to pour freely. Kikyo eagerly lapped at the rich, warm ,young blood absorbing some of the power from it, her gaze never left Lina's face. She loved the crumpled hopeless look come over the remaining fairies face, she knew that she had control once more but she needed to ensure obedience and she knew just how to do it. She brought out a small, faintly glowing jar from within her kimono and held it aloft for Lina to see.

Lina watched as her brother died, his eyes losing their vibrant color, his breath slowed to a gurgle then ceased. She thought that though her brother was dead at least his soul would be able to go to the afterlife to await her there, at least until she saw the jar. When she saw the jar she struggled once more against the power that held her captive against the ground. A fairies soul could be contained but it did great damage to the soul and sometimes it could not rest even after being freed. As she watched her brothers white soul emerged from his fallen body, which laid limply where Kikyo had dropped him. Her eyes widened in horror as Kikyo's soul collector seized the new soul and brought it to her. She smiled at the struggling fairy and opened the jar to allow the soul collector to place the soul within the jar, much to Lina's horror. The jar glowed brightly as Kraken's soul fought against being contained within the enchanted jar, slowly the jar began to lose its glow which indicated that the jar had won the battle. Kikyo finished sealing the jar and placed it back within her kimono out of reach of anyone that might seek the jar. Kraken's soul was now sealed for all eternity or until someone of equal power or greater freed the soul from it's prison.

"If you wish for your brother to find eternal rest someday then you might wish to do as I say, now don't you?" laughed Kikyo.

_She is mine now! She will do anything for her brother. Only one other person can undo the seal that I have placed on this jar._ Kikyo thought laughing silently to herself as she watched the helpless fairy cry out her frustrations to the sky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kaede's Village**

"It's taken us two damn years to rebuild, and still no sign of them damn demons from hell!" snarled Inuyasha angrily to himself.

He stood in front to the small house he and Kagome shared. Two years earlier the Four Demons From Hell had attacked and destroyed most of the village, and killed many of the villagers. Luckily though, most of the villagers got away and the children, which the demons seem to be seeking escaped. As soon as the children were gone the demons vanished or lost interest as though they had never even been there.

"Hey mutt – face how's things going?" growled a familiar voice.

"Koga shut the hell up!" growled Inuyasha back. He really didn't want the wolf around at that current moment. Koga just grinned at the obviously frustrated hanyou. The two had gotten closer since the attack, but they still didn't get along, and definitely didn't want to be family in any way shape or form. When Koga lost Ayame his grief had been so great that it was almost deadly, the only one who had been able to get close to him was Inuyasha, and that was the first and the last time that he had ever seen the wolf prince cry.

"Inuyasha come here for a sec." Called a feminine voice from within the house.

Koga and Inuyasha glanced at each other, golden eyes meeting blue ones, clearly confused. Kagome sounded happy, ever since the attack she had always been down, the light that was once in her dark eyes dimmed. Inuyasha shrugged and motioned for the wolf to follow him, sure that Kagome would like to see her friend.

The two walked into the house and found Kagome sitting by the small fire her eyes alight with happiness, a grin covered her face.

"What's up?"

"Myoga was just here," Kagome started. She looked up at her husband her eyes twinkling for the first time in two years.

"What does that flea want? Isn't he supposed to be watching over the children?"

"The kids are coming home!" she exclaimed happily. She jumped to her feet and threw her arms around her husband's neck as she buried her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent.

"They're What!!!" yelled Inuyasha and Koga together. Inuyasha caught his wife and hugged her tightly.

"They're coming home at last." She replied snuggling into her husbands arms.

The two men looked at each other, already thinking how dangerous it could be, they still had not killed the demons, the ones that sought their children. Sesshomaru was still looking for traces of the demons, and he was due back in a week.

"They will be here in about a week, just in time for Sesshomaru to be here!"

"Why so late?" asked Koga. He looked at Kagome his eyes confused.

"They had something they needed to do before they left." She replied suspiciously, her grin covered her face her eyes alight.

Inuyasha knew that tone, they wouldn't get anything more out of his young wife, they would just have to wait and see.

"We'll go and tell Sango and Miroku the good news."

Inuyasha looked at Koga, an unspoken message in his eyes. Koga gave a slight nod to show he understood, turned and walked out the door leaving the couple there. A few moments later Inuyasha emerged his thoughts already on the upcoming conversations.

"The demons aren't dead yet." Koga stated bluntly. He looked over at the hanyou walking beside him.

"Yeah I know you many wolf."

"What are we going to do?" asked Koga annoyed at being called a mangy wolf.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. Inuyasha stopped in front of a small house and glanced over at Koga.

"Lets just be happy and see what happens."

"Yeah Mutt-face."

The two turned and walked up the walkway, stopped at the door and gave a slight knock. Within a few moments the door was thrown open and Miroku stood there his hair mussed and sweat covered his face.

"Hey guys to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We have good news but Sango needs to hear it to."

"Well come in, she's out back training." Miroku replied. He stepped back and closed the door gently behind the other two men, his eyes were questioning. He led them through the house towards the back.

"Sango! Inuyasha and Koga are here!" yelled Miroku.

After a few moments the demon slayer came in, her trim body encased in her demon slayer outfit, a sheen of sweat covered his face. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail her hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder. Kirara walked by her side, and mewed a greeting to the two men.

"What's up?" she asked whipping the sweat from her face with a little rag. She walked over and stood by Miroku, her hand finding his and intertwined with his fingers. As he watched Sango's hand tightened on Miroku's and knew she was waiting.

"The children are coming home at last, in a week according to Kagome."

Miroku caught Sango as she fell, swept her up into his arms and glanced at the two men his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He cradled his wife close to his chest.

"Thank you! Sango has been waiting for her son to come home as I have thank you." Growled Miroku roughly.

"You take care of Sango." Inuyasha growled back.

"When the kids get home we will have a hell of a party." Koga whispered.

Once the two had finally managed to escape they looked back at the small house, their thoughts already on what was to come, Koga looked away first. He turned and headed for his cave on the outskirts of the village. He felt Inuyasha's piercing gaze on his back, but he didn't turn back, he needed his cave.

Inuyasha watched Koga walk away, he knew what Koga needed and knew that Kagome would be angry that he didn't invite the lonely wolf to stay. Suddenly Inuyasha wanted to see his wife and have their own special celebration.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Three Days Later**

Kyo waited impatiently at the alter, all he wanted was for their mating to be it, but Izayoi wanted a wedding and a wedding she would have, but he didn't have to like it. He tugged lightly at the constricting kimono he was wearing, it felt like he was being strangled, slowly. He turned as he heard the Lynx choir begin to sing, and his breath caught in his throat. Walking towards him was a vision, he almost didn't recognize her. Izayoi was wearing a white kimono that clung to her body, outlining every delicious curve, her hair pulled up into an intricate design, a veil covered her face leaving her loving green eyes showing, flowers in her hair.

_I don't deserve this!_ he thought awestruck, unaware of his mouth hanging wide open.

Izayoi giggled at Kyo's face, she had never seen him so dumbstruck and she loved it. Her own breath had caught when she first saw him. The black kimono did him justice, it highlighted his deep tan and the amber color of his eyes, his dark hair was pulled back into a neat tie.

Once she reached him, she reached out and grasped his hand, turned to face him, as she waited for the clergyman to begin. When the man started, she ignored him. She looked only at Kyo, she couldn't look anywhere else.

"Do you Izayoi wish to take this man as you're lawfully wedded husband?" asked the preacher, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I do."

"Will you love him, care for him in sickness and health, obey him until death do you part?"

"I will."

The preacher smiled at the young woman standing proud and confident in front of him, her eyes only for her groom. He turned from her to look at the young wolf and almost laughed.

"Kyo do you wish to take Izayoi as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked, trying to hold back a snicker.

"I…" started Kyo. He found his mouth was dry and swallowed to moisten it.

"I do." He tried again, this time successfully closing his mouth this time, his voice confident.

"Will you protect her, lover her, and cherish her until death do you part?"

"I will."

The preacher took their two hands, linked them, and placed a blessing upon their joined hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Once the cheers had died down the preacher smiled at the young couple in front of him.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher grinned when he that the groom eagerly complied his face tender as he moved the veil from his path.

Izayoi lifted her face to receive his kiss and gasped when he swept his tongue into her hot mouth to devour her. When he broke the kiss, she blushed deeply her smile wide and happy.

_I can't wait to tell him the news! Especially since Rin confirmed it!_ she thought happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is wonderful! She is with pup!" laughed Kikyo. Beside her a small form trembled at the sound of her voice.

"Revenge will be so much sweeter."

"Master you intend to kill an unborn child?" asked Lina shocked.

"No not unborn, but after the child is born, right in front of Inuyasha." She replied viscously.

"You know what to do Lina. Don't fail me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh God. . . . . KYO!" screamed Izayoi. She arched her back as she convulsed her body trembling and covered with sweat.

Kyo could only grunt in answer as he pumped his seed deep within her body, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Kyo eased himself out of her and laid down beside his sweaty wife. He could feel her cuddle up next to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the curve of his body.

"It keeps getting better and better," she sighed happily. She could have its heartbeat, it was still thundering like a herd of horses.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Why?" asked Kyo confused.

"We get to go home to our village!"

"Yeah it will be nice to see our home again."

Izayoi grinned to herself as she felt Kyo twitch against her, she turned to face him, her eyes were filled with doubt and unease. She nervously nibbled on her lip as she looked into his amber eyes.

_I need to tell him,_ she thought. Her eyes took on a shy look and she glanced down at the furs that lined the bed, her fingers digging into their softness.

"What's up I know that look?"

"Kyo, well you're going to be daddy!" she replied. Her eyes lit up with excitement and joy as she looked at her husbands face, waiting for his reaction to the news.

"WHAT…!" exclaimed Kyo. He took a deep breath and could smell the change why he didn't smell it before he didn't know but he sure could smell it now. He couldn't take it in, he was reeling with joy and happiness, he was going to be a daddy!

"You're going to be a daddy," she replied uncertainly her doubts coming to the surface with a vengeance and bringing their friends.

"YES!!!!!" yelled Kyo. He grabbed his wife and hugged her tightly, careful of her tummy, and kissed her passionately.

Izayoi laughed at his reaction all her doubts and uncertainties pushed away with that single word. She hugged Kyo tightly her small arms encircling his waist, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow we leave."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Going Home**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters the only thing that I own is the characters that are all my own. I do not make money by writing this story although that would be nice.

**Warning: ** There are no lemons in this chapter but I decided that I would put this in every time that way no one can get mad at me but there will be adult situations and lemons you no like you no read I am not responsible for what you read! So do not sue me!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

The morning light filtered in through the window, to land on two intertwined forms lying on the large bed. Slowly a raven-haired woman sat up and smiled down at her sleeping husband. She quietly climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window, and smiled.

_Everyone is up, or everyone but us is!_ she thought happily.

She heard a slight creak come from behind her and turned to glance back at the bed. There she saw that her husband was sitting up watching her, his eyes hungry.

"Good morning Kyo!"

Izayoi walked towards him, and nearly laughed when his eyes darkened and landed on her chest and stayed there.

"Good morning Izayoi. What are you doing up, didn't I wear you out enough last night?" he asked playfully his voice husky with sleep and lust.

"Get up sleepy head! Its time to go!" she ordered playfully as she wagged her fingers at him as if she were scolding him.

"Oh wonderful! Here I was hoping that I would get to sleep some more since someone kept me up all night!" he growled irritably.

He threw the covers back, and crawled out of the warm bed, his body exposed to her view. He glared at her, stalked over and grabbed a clean kimono from the chest at the foot of the bed and started to pull his clothes on, determinedly ignoring her. Izayoi just grinned at his back and started to get dressed herself, her excitement growing as she thought of her parents, which she would soon be seeing.

Once the two were dressed they walked outside into the bright sunlight.

"Izayoi!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly a small, compact form ran into her, effectively knocking the wind from her lungs causing her to gasp for breath as she grasped the small form.

"Kor… Koru jeez don't. . . jump on. . . me. . . like…. that!" wheezed Izayoi.

"Koru you brat, you had better not do that again!" growled Kyo angrily.

"Izayoi's tough she can handle it, can't you sis!"

"Koru, Izayoi is pregnant, you have to be more careful around her so that you don't harm her or the child." Rin admonished gently as she walked up. She had witnessed the whole scene and she found Kyo's protectiveness a very good sign.

"Rin! Rin wait damn it!" yelled a masculine voice angrily.

A male form with gray hair came running up, his chest heaving from exertion, his eyes flashing angrily. He glared at the young healer his yellow eye fierce with anger and fear.

"Do you really think that I would let you leave without me?" he growled.

"Isamu. . ."

"No don't say a damn thing! I am going and that is final!" yelled Isamu. He strode forward and grasped Rin by the shoulders, and pulled her close, his head dipped down to hers, his mouth covered hers in a demanding and passionate kiss. Izayoi gasped as Isamu kissed Rin, his mouth seemed to devour hers.

_Oh my, _she thought. _I knew that he wouldn't take the news well and this just proves it!_

Isamu slowly released Rin's mouth from his own, and looked down into her flushed face, a satisfied smile on his face, his hands never left her shoulders.

"Rin if you are determined to go then I will go with you, you had your choice, stay with me and wait for this lord to come for you or I go with you."

"Isamu . . . No!" cried Rin. She was angry that he had gotten past her defenses and she was angry with herself for being secretly glad that he was going to be traveling with them. She thought that she could distance herself from him but he wouldn't allow it he wouldn't leave her be.

"Yes."

Rin was at a loss for words, she didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want him to come either or at least that was what she kept telling herself. Izayoi looked at the young couple and grinned thinking about how she and Kyo had started out. Rin was awestruck and speechless and Isamu knew that he had won and was standing there looking very smug and proud of himself.

"Welcome to the group."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kohaku waited by the well, he had hoped Akira would show. He had not seen her since that night at Rin's. The well was dark like usual but the ominous feel of danger had faded away which had left the well feeling not as creepy as before. He was afraid that she had left him, because of what she had seen that night. He didn't even think about why she had looked so different, and he didn't really care, it wasn't her apperance that he was in love with it was her.

Kohaku sighed heavily and jumped lightly down from his perch on the edge of the well his thoughts heavy. His dark hair fell across his face and he blew it back with an annoyed sigh as his eyes searched the darkness for any sign of his beloved.

"Akira, I don't know if you are here but I'm leaving, and I love you, no matter what form you have." He called into the woods hopefully. He hoped that with those words she would come prancing out of the woods with a smile on her cute face and say that what she saw was no big deal and that she would go with him, but there was no such luck. He was unaware of the fairy perched above him in the trees listening intently, her tears slowly making tracks down her fair skin. She watched him walk away as her tears fell from her face to land on the dried well.

"I'm so sorry Kohaku." She whispered. She took one last look at the young mans retreating back and flew off into the woods.

"Good-bye Akira." Kohaku whispered. He had turned just as Akira was taking off from the trees and had caught a glimpse of her as she flew off. Once she was out of sight he turned back towards the village and walked slowly back his thoughts heavy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Thank you Bunanza, for everything." Izayoi said as she hugged the Lynx leader.

"Yes thank you." Kyo said as he shook the older man's hand.

Izayoi and Kyo backed away to allow Isamu and Rin to step forward, Rin had long since quit trying to convince Isamu to stay, he could be so hardheaded.

"Be safe healer."

"Same to you." She replied solemnly.

"Are you sure that you wish to go?" asked the Lynx leader.

"Yes."

"Then go with my blessing." Bunanza shook the other man's hand and grinned at the young couples.

"It's time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" yelled a small voice.

"Yes Myoga, what is it?" asked Kagome. She looked down at her feet where the tiny flea demon sat. She stooped down and picked him up so she could se him better.

"The kids are on there way here! They left today!"

"That is wonderful go and tell Inuyasha."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"No sign of those demons," said a cold voice absently.

Sesshomaru had wandered the countryside looking for the elusive demons.

"Its time to go him," he said more to himself than the two headed dragon, Ah Un, that accompanied him. Sesshomaru then turned and started the long walk home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Two days Later:**

"Kyo look!" called Izayoi excitedly.

He turned to look at what his mate was pointing at with such enthusiasm and happiness. He grinned at her antics, he then turned and saw the well, the well where they had last seen her mother.

"We're almost home."

"Yeah just a little bit farther." Koru called to him.

"Just through the trees." Rin said. Beside her Isamu walked proudly, his eyes searching for any sign of danger.

After a few more minutes of walking the small group came upon the village. It was larger than what they remembered, then again the last time they had seen it, it had been in shambles. They saw families smiling and walking through, even a few offered to give them lodgings for the night if they didn't have a place to stay. As they walked further into the village they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"IZAYOI! KORU!!"

"Mom!" whispered Izayoi, her voice choked with emotion.

"MOM!" yelled Izayoi and Koru together their voices blending into one. Koru and Izayoi ran towards their mother, both grinning happily, tears pouring down their faces. Koru reached Kagome first, he jumped into her waiting arms, his nose buried in her thick hair as he inhaled her wonderful floral scent that he had missed so much. Kagome hit her knees when her son ran up to her. She held him tightly to her as her tears fell onto his head.

Izayoi was close behind her brother, and she hit her knees beside him and hugged her mother tightly tears pouring down her face, her joyful cries caused the villagers to look up in surprise. They smiled when they saw the village priestess embracing the travelers and they figured that they were long lost children of the miko.

"Mom, oh mom. It is so wonderful to be home," she sobbed into her mothers shoulder. "I also have something to tell you."

"Kami it is good to have you in my arms again, and what do you want to tell me dear?" asked Kagome. She pushed back and looked her daughter in the eye, and slowly pulled the three of them to their feet.

"Can we talk about it privately maybe."

Kagome smiled and nodded to her daughter, she already knew but figured she should let her daughter tell her the good news. She motioned for the small group to follow her and walked further into the village towards the center. Kagome waited for Kyo and the others to catch up before following her mother and her brother who was clinging to Kagome. Soon the group came to a small house and walked inside, the house was small but cozy. Kagome sat down by a small fire and motioned for the others to sit as well, her arms already going around Koru's shoulders.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Kagome once everyone was seated around the small fire. Her eyes locked onto Izayoi and Kyo her smile grew as she saw her daughter blush slightly.

"Well mama," she started cautiously, she was still not sure of the welcome that would come from her news.

"Kyo and I mated." Izayoi finally said. She looked at her mother and nearly fell over at the smile that covered her face. _She already knew!_

"Sweetheart I already knew that."

"How…?" stuttered Kyo.

Rin and Kohaku just stared at the miko before them their own mouths agape. They couldn't figure out how in the world Kagome had known, especially since they hadn't seen her in two years.

"Darling we may not have come to get you but I did keep tabs on you via Myoga."

"Well there is something that you don't know," Izayoi smiled at her mother, she already knew what her mothers reaction to this news would be.

"What is that?" asked the miko, her eyes filled with confusion.

"You're gonna be a grandma."

Kagome's eyes filled with fresh tears as she looked at her daughter and then at the man she had chose. She motioned for Kyo to come to her and when he complied she embraced him her tears fell onto his head as she held him close.

"Welcome to the family." She whispered into the young wolf's ear.

Slowly she released the young wolf and looked at the others in the room with her. She looked at Kohaku and smiled at the young boy.

"Kohaku if you go about four houses down and on the right your family is waiting for you, if you have a problem finding it then ask a villager they will show you the way. I know that Sango and Miroku are anxious to see you again." She told the young boy, her eyes filled with happiness.

Kohaku looked at the woman and nodded slightly. He rose to his feet and padded silently out the door, he was unwilling to show his emotions in front of the group, the only one who had ever seen him cry or would ever see him cry was his parents and Akira where ever she was.

Kagome watched him leave her eyebrows creased with worry at his silent exit, there had been no emotion on the young boys face, and something had not seemed quite right about the way that he had acted.

"Mom don't worry about Kohaku he always acts like that."

"I wasn't worried there was just something about him that didn't seem quite right." She replied back.

"Any ways, Rin Sesshomaru isn't back yet he said he would be back today but he hasn't arrived yet. If you want to you can wait here for him or you can wander about the village and learn where everything is."

"I think that I will wander about for a while, while I wait." Smiled Rin quitely.

"Before you go who is this man with you?" asked Kagome innocently. She knew who he was and she knew exactly how Sesshomaru would react to someone sniffing around his daughter. _This will be a very interesting night if Sesshomaru doesn't care for the man!_ Kagome silently laughed to herself.

"This is Isamu." Rin replied.

"Do you intend to accompany her?"

"I think that I will let her be and wander around on my own." Replied the Lynx demon.

Kagome nodded at the young man and watched as they rose together and walked out the door. She rose and looked out and almost laughed, the two were glaring at each other, finally Rin gave up and walked away while Isamu walked the opposite way.  
_This boy will not be easily intimidated, this will be amusing._

"Kyo your own father lives at the edge of the village, although he does not reside within the cave that you were born in." Kagome told the young wolf her eyes searched for any sign of sadness.

"I know why he doesn't live there any longer, how far away is he from there?"

"He lives about three or four caves down from there, he couldn't get far from the place that he had shared with Ayame." Whispered Kagome.

"I understand."

Kyo rose to get up, which startled Izayoi who had been lost in her own thoughts. She glanced up at her husband and made a motion to get up and go with Kyo, she stopped when he made a motion for her to stay where she was.

"I want to see my father and tell him about us on my own, if you don't mind Izayoi. Plus that gives you and Kagome some time alone."

"Are you sure Kyo?"

"Yeah."

Izayoi slowly sat back down her expression worried as she watched her husband walk out the door.

"He will be fine." Kagome said quietly. _He is his father's son.  
_"Oh I know, I just worry, kind a like you do about dad." Izayoi replied.

"Where is dad by the way?"

"He is out hunting at the moment."

"Now how are we going to tell dad that he is now related to Koga?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kyo walked toward the edge of the village, he was in no hurry, he had all the time in the world now, and for that he was grateful. Kyo could smell his father, the familiar, wonderful, musky, woodsy smell of his father. Kyo neared the cave that his father occupied and noted that it was smaller than the original cave and was harder to access for larger beings than himself. Kyo approached cautiously he knew how protective his father was of his territory.

"Who's there?" growled an angry voice. Kyo almost cried out at the rough voice. His father was there, he was within reach.

"Dad, its me!"

Suddenly his father was there, his strong arms enveloped his son. Kyo hugged his father back just as fiercely as Koga was hugging him. He whimpered and cried with happiness as he reverted back to wolf language. Koga inhaled his son's scent and growled with happiness his tears falling. He pushed him back and looked at him, he looked at the young man before him. _He's all grown up now,_ thought Koga proudly.

His eyes looked him up and down and looked at the muscles of his son's frame, the leanness of his waist and hips. He grinned when he noted his son's hair, it was pulled back into a ponytail and his clothing was the traditional wolf clothing. He looked like a miniature him with reddish brown hair.

"Dad I have something to tell you." Kyo said quietly. He looked into his fathers eyes and grinned a wolfish grin that reminded Koga of himself when he was younger and after Kagome.

"I mated Izayoi and you're going to be a granddad."

"Wh…What?" exclaimed Koga.

"I mated Izayoi and she is with pup!" he stated bluntly.

"Great I am related to mutt-face!" he said jokingly.

Kyo grinned at his father and laughed when his father realized that it was true! It was good to be home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kohaku looked at the small house where his parents lived, as he stood there the door opened and a figure stepped out onto the porch. A woman came out to stand beside the man, her hand raised to shield her eyes from the setting sun.

"Kohaku!!" screamed Sango. She started running down the walkway, her feet flying across the distance, Miroku not far behind his robes flapping wildly in the wind.

Kohaku started running when his mother called his name and ran straight into her arms. He felt his mothers warm salty tears fall onto his face as she raised it to spread kisses across his face. She fell to her knees and held him close, her sobs shook her body with their force. She felt Miroku fall to his knees beside her, his arms going around her and Kohaku. His breath hot on her cheek as he gasped for breath, his own tears mixing with hers on their son.

"Kohaku thank Kami that you are home." Sango sobbed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin looked up into the sky as she watched the sunlight begin to fade and the pretty colors come across the sky. She thought of Lord Sesshomaru and she thought of Isamu, she didn't know what to do about the two of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I smell her,_ thought Sesshomaru. He picked up the pace, he wanted to see her, to know that it was really her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin walked to the edge of the village darkness had fallen. She looked up into the sky, the clouds covered the soft light of the moon. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She whipped around her sword unsheathed in a graceful fluid movement, her eyes deadly. She dropped the sword when she saw who the new comer was. She jumped at he taiyouki, her arms wrapped around his neck as she hugged him tightly, amazed when his arm came around her to hug her tightly.

"You are my daddy, I don't care what you say you are!" she whispered, tears forming in the eyes as she inhaled his familiar scent and her fingers found that bit of fluff that he always had.

"And you are my daughter!" he growled back. He was content his daughter was finally back.

Suddenly he pushed her behind him and growled menacingly, he drew his sword and glared into the trees. He had felt another demonic aura and was determined to protect Rin. When Sesshomaru had pushed her behind him she ran over and grabbed her sword prepared for anything, her eyes searched for the source of his anger.

"You must be the lord that Rin has told me about." Said a cocky familiar voice.

_You have got to be kidding me_ thought Rin exasperated.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, who are you?" growled the taiyouki back. _This is an impudent one_

"I am Isamu, and I ask you for Rin's hand in marriage."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That's all for this chapter! What do you think? I know that was mean of me to leave you with that cliffy. I wonder how Sesshomaru will react to Isamu's declerartion? Read and review please. See you next time.

Fangsoffury08


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12:The Baby**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, I only own the ones that I came up with on my own, I do not make money from writing this.

**Warning: **There may be adult situations and lemons, if you no like then do not read! I am not forcing you to read and I am no responsible if you read it after this warning so do not sue me! On with the story!

_Thoughts_

"dialog"

'mind speak'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"I ask for Rin's hand in marriage." Isamu stated bluntly. He didn't back down when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on Tokigin (sp?).

Rin looked at the young man her eyes filled with fear for him, and horror at what he had done. She walked up to Sesshomaru and lightly held his arm as she tried to keep him from killing the impudent man. Sesshomaru looked down at the young woman at his side then back at the young man, his eyes widened and his grip slowly loosened on his sword.

He looked at the young man and slowly put away his sword, and showed his understanding by slightly nodding his head to the young demon. He heard the slight sigh of relief when he acknowledged the young boy's suit.

"I have not told you that you may have her yet," he growled menacingly.

He heard the younger man gulp slightly and watched as a determined light came across his face and knew that the younger man would not stop until he had Sesshomaru's permission and maybe would mate her even without permission.

_This Sesshomaru will not give up his daughter that easily._

Rin could only groan at the thought of Isamu and her father going head to head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Kagome I'm home!" called Inuyasha as he stepped into the house. He stopped when he caught the scent of two extra people within the house. He knew those scents, it couldn't be could it?

He rushed into the fire room and stopped dead in his tracks, there before him sat his daughter and his son. His daughter looked just like Kagome with her dark hair and green eyes, and Koru looked just like him with the silver hair and doggy ears.

"DAD!!" yelled the two together. They launched themselves at their father their cries of joy echoed throughout the house. Inuyasha caught them and held them close, he couldn't believe it his children were home and in his arms. Oh how he had longed to do this, he missed them so much.

"Izayoi, Koru. Thank Kami you're home." He growled huskily.

Slowly he released his children and looked them up and down. Izayoi had grown into a beauty, her curves had filled out and she matched her mother in looks and maybe even outmatched her mother. Her eyes were filled with love, her skin fair and soft, he could smell the power that she held on her, and he knew that his daughter was grown and powerful in her own right now. There was also a smell that he didn't like but he would get to that in a moment.

He looked at his son and smiled proudly. He could see the small muscles underneath the kimono that Koru wore, and the hard calluses that his hands sported. He knew that his son had become a warrior and knew that he could still teach him a few things, but he was proud of him. Finally the scent that was on Izayoi got on his nerves.

"Oy Izayoi why the hell do you smell like a damn wolf?" growled Inuyasha.

"Because she is my mate," said a voice from the doorway.

Inuyasha turned and found a tall wolf demon standing in his doorway. He took in the reddish brown hair, the amber eyes, and the wolf tail and clothing, his eyes narrowed to slits as he stared at Kyo.

"What was that?"

"What he said mutt-face was that Izayoi was his mate!" laughed Koga as he stepped around his son and came to stand him.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped, he couldn't take it all in, his daughter was mated, and to his old rivals son, they were now family! He couldn't believe it!

Koga grinned at the look on Inuyasha's face although he knew exactly what the other man was feeling he still thought that it was funny as hell! He watched as his son walked over to Izayoi and put his arms around her and held her close to him.

Kyo looked down into his wife's face and smiled at her to let her know that all was ok. She smiled back, then turned to look at her father who was gaping at them.

"Dad I love him, and there is more for you to know," she said bravely.

"Oh Kami what else is there?"

"Well you're going to be a granddad in about nine months."

Koga couldn't stop the burst of laughter that erupted from his mouth when the hanyou fell. The poor guy had passed out from shock! Izayoi looked upset, Kyo was trying hard not to laugh and Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha had passed out!

_Poor guy!_ thought Koga as he looked at the slightly stirring form in front of him.

_This is going to take a lot of explaining._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Nine Months Later:**

Izayoi could not believe the pain, it was as though she was being ripped into. She threw her head back as another contraction hit her, a scream ripped from her throat. As the contraction faded she laid back limply already exhausted. She looked down at the woman kneeling between her legs, her eyes pleaded for help, she reached out and grabbed her mothers hand and gripped it tightly. She felt another contraction building and knew that it would be worst than the rest.

"When the next contraction hits I want you to push." Ordered Rin all business. This was one of the most difficult births she had ever seen and she was worried about both the child and the mother. Izayoi struggled to survive and bring the life she had carried for the last nine months into the world.

When the next contraction hit, Izayoi pushed herself up to her elbows, brought her knees up as high as they would go, and strained. A layer of sweat popped out along her face, her breathing ragged and broken, her face contorted in pain. Her green eyes glazed over with pain when the contraction hit, she arched her back only to come in contact with her mothers sturdy form.

Kagome knew that the baby was close she had moved behind her daughter to giver her something to lay against without going all the way back down.

"There's the head! Come on Izayoi you can do it, you're almost there!" yelled Rin.

Within a few moments a crying could be heard as the new baby entered the world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kyo paced nervously, his eyes going red at Izayoi's screams of agony, his hand pushed their way through his tangled mass of hair for the fifteenth time. His heart clenched when the scream died away to be replaced by a pained moan of agony. From their seats in front of the hut Koga and Inuyasha watched the younger man pace, amused.

"Kyo she's strong and the baby is strong." Koga tried. He knew the fear that his son was going through but it was damn funny.

"Yeah she'll be fine. She is part dog after all!" Inuyasha said slyly. Inside though he was terrified, it was **his** daughter in there screaming, and in pain, he didn't care that it was normal.

Then they heard it, the wonderful loud sound of a newborn baby. Kyo stopped in his pacing and looked at the door his eyes widened at the sound, his heart seemed to stop.

Kyo looked at the other two men with him, then back at the door, he ran to the door about to rip the door off the hinges, when it opened revealing a very tired Rin. She was covered in blood her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, sweat covered her face, she had a tired but happy smile on her face. Kyo looked at her anxiously, his brows knotted with worry, he wanted to know how it had gone but was afraid of the answer.

Rin noticed the wolf demon's anxious face, his eyes concerned and afraid, and she nodded wearily and stepped aside to allow him inside. Kyo looked at her in amazement when she moved aside and rushed inside when she motioned for him to go ahead.

When Kyo was gone the other two men got up and looked at her, asking without words about the two inside.

"They baby is fine, it's a little girl."

"And Izayoi?" asked Inuyasha. He would jump around for his granddaughter when he was assured that his daughter was ok as well. He looked at the tired healers face, his anxious eyes never leaving hers.

"She's fine as well, although very tired and weak." Rin assured the hanyou. She smiled when she saw the radiant smile come over his face, and nearly laughed outright when he jumped and punched the air in joy.

Koga looked at her his eyes searching, and smiled with joy.

"I'm a granddad!" he shouted.

Rin smiled at the two men's actions and staggered slightly with weariness which brought the attention of both men. They both started towards her as though to help her, but stopped when they heard a menacing growl. They saw Isamu come out from the shadows his eyes only for Rin. He slowly approached her and looked at her, he then scooped her up into his arms and carried her away towards the house that she and her father shared.

The two men looked at each other and smiled, they understood the young mans feelings.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Inside the hut, Kyo stared in wonder at his mate and his cub, the tiny bundle snuggled up to Izayoi's chest seeking the milk in her breast. He reached a hesitant finger out to touch the soft skin, pulled back then finally touched her cheek lovingly. He looked at his tired mate, a look of utter joy on his face.

"She is beautiful Izayoi," he whispered. He laughed when the baby finally latched onto her mothers nipple and sucked eagerly. The look of pure bliss on the baby's face was priceless as she enjoyed her first meal.

Kyo stroked the soft patch of downy brown hair on the little ones head, his eyes soft and loving as he stared down at his daughter.

_I'm a dad,_ he thought happily.

"What will we name her?" he asked, his voice soft and husky, his eyes full of pride and wonder.

"How about Chiyoko?" Izayoi asked. She was tired and sore but all that mattered to her was the precious life she had fought so hard to bring into this world and now held in her arms.

Izayoi gazed at her daughter her own eyes full of wonder and amazement, she looked at her husband and met his gaze. She smiled at the love and wonder that his eyes held as he looked at her and then back at their child.

"Beautiful, my child of a thousand generations, Chiyoko." He said his voice full of awe. He gazed wistfully at the tiny bundle that was his child and smiled at her satisfied grunt of approval when she finished eating. She released her mothers nipple and yawned widely her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Izayoi quietly. She had noted the wistful look that he had been giving his daughter and knew what he wanted. She also knew that he was terrified of hurting the child because she was so very tiny.

"May I?"

"Of course you fool! You are her father!"

Izayoi shifted and brought Chiyoko from her chest and gently set her in her father's arms, and smiled at the look of pure happiness that came over him. Kyo cradled the small infant in his arms his hands going out to help steady the head and curled under her bottom to hold her to him. He looked down into Chiyoko's green yellow eyes and smiled at her, to which the girl just grinned back at him. He held still as her small hands reached up to touch his rough face as though she were memorizing his features. Izayoi could see the bond already forming between father and daughter and smiled at the pair that they made. When Kyo turned back he found that Izayoi was asleep and on her face was a smile, a small satisfied smile. Kyo smiled back at her, then looked back down at his daughter, he leaned down and nuzzled his daughters cheek tears of happiness falling from his eyes to land on the now sleeping child's head. She was not disturbed by this, she only snuggled closer to her fathers warm and furry chest and sighed happily.

"I think that it is time for you to meet your grandparents." Kyo whispered to the sleeping child.

When Kyo walked out the door with his tiny bundle, he was instantly surrounded. Koga leaned in to smell the sleeping bundle his eyes soft, his stature finally relaxed. He breathed in the fresh scent and grinned a wolfish grin when his granddaughter awoke and emitted a small growl. Kyo glanced down when he heard Chiyoko growl, and nearly laughed, she was growling at his father cause he was in her space and she was trying to sleep!

_That is my daughter!_

"She has the attitude of a wolf!" Koga said. He laughed at the small girl and looked at his son in askance. When Kyo nodded that it was ok he took the small girl from him and held her close, which allowed her to take in his scent and know that he was ok.

Koga and Chiyoko stared at each other, Koga's eyes were loving while Chiyoko's were confused. She didn't understand who this person was but as long as he didn't disturb her sleep she was fine with him. Finally Koga looked at his son and asked without words if he could hand the child off to Inuyasha who was waiting patiently for his turn.

Kyo took the small child from his father and held her close once more as though reluctant to let the small child go, but then handed her to the hanyou. Inuyasha looked down at the child his eyes wide, his doggy ears erect for any sound, this of course delighted Chiyoko. Every time she made a sound his ears would twitch and this would cause a burst of giggles to come from her. She reached up to stroke his face and reached his ears and lightly pulled on them, when they didn't do anything she got more determined and pulled harder, which of course made him yelp and holler.

"Damn it kid leave the ears alone." He growled angrily.

Kyo laughed at the sight, his daughter had hold of her grandfathers doggy ears and she was not letting them go. He quickly went over to the two of them and gently pulled her off of his ears. She looked up at him, all innocence, and smiled. Once everyone had seen his daughter, he glanced around at them all, (which included Koga, Inuyasha, Kagome, Koru, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku) and smiled proudly.

"This is Chiyoko my daughter." He announced, smiling when everyone's eyes widened.

"That is a powerful name that you have given your child Kyo." Miroku said quietly.

"Why do you say that?"

"That was the name of the last of the Dragon's Bond." Sango whispered.

"What or who is the Dragon's Bond?" asked the confused wolf demon.

"That is what I would like to know myself?" said Koga equally confused as his son.

"The Dragon's Bond was a elite group of people that could communicate and work with dragons." Sango explained.

"They also held imaginable power and strength, they were able to use magic fight with weapons and anything else that you could think of." Miroku concluded.

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" asked Kyo anxiously.

"The Dragon's Bond, although it was never actually said, had seemed to disappeared. They had one purpose on this earth and then they died."

"What was the purpose?"

"No one actually knows because as you know, when they fulfilled their purpose they usually died in the act." Sango said sadly.

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Who picked the name? Was it you or Izayoi?"

"Izayoi picked the name but I liked it." replied Kyo.

"We think that maybe your daughter may be a Dragon's Bond." Miroku said gently. He did not want to tell Kyo this but he felt that he had a right to know.

Kyo felt like he had been punched in the gut, his daughter couldn't be a Dragon's Bond, that would mean that she would die once she fulfilled her purpose on this earth. He looked down into his daughters sleeping face and felt like crying.

"She may not be but we won't know for sure until later."

"For now keep this from Izayoi, I don't want her to worry." Kyo said quietly. He looked down into Chiyoko's face and a hard look came over him.

_I will not lose my daughter, I will not!_ he thought fiercely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Two Years Later:**

Kyo laughed as he watched his daughter toddle over towards him, her toothy grin totally covered her face, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes alight with joy. Ever since the day that she was born, Kyo had always been on the look out for any sign that she was the Dragon's Bond that Sango and Miroku had told him about. So far there had been no sign that she was any different from any other hanyou child. When Chiyoko reached her father she reached up towards him, her arms stretching as far as they would go.

"Swing me dada!" she demanded.

Kyo raised a brow at her order and looked at her with a disapproving glare. He knew that Izayoi was trying to teach her manners but apparently it wasn't working very well.

"What do you say?" he asked gently.

"Pweese!" she asked innocently.

Kyo rolled his eyes at her and reached down and grabbed her hands tightly in his own, and started going round and round. He went faster and faster until they were nothing but a blur and Chiyoko's feet had left the ground. Finally when he was starting to get dizzy he slowed down and gently stopped. He shook his head slightly to try and get the world to stop spinning on him, but it didn't work, so he stood there very still, his eyes closed and waited for the sensation to go away.

Suddenly he caught a unfamiliar scent, and was instantly on guard adriniline pumping through his body. He opened his eyes and searched for his daughter. He wasn't sure what the smell was but he wanted his daughter with him, just to make sure! What he saw was definitely not what he had expected to see. In front of him was a small baby dragon, it had blue scales and purple eyes, and his daughter was walking towards it with no fear what so ever. Kyo thought that his heart was going to stop! His daughter was headed straight towards a dragon and was not afraid. He seemed to be paralyzed either with fear or by the dragon's magic he didn't know which, but he could not move he couldn't go to his daughter all he could do was wait and watch.

The dragon looked at Chiyoko his eyes questioning as he watched her approach him. _This is the child of a thousand generations?_ he thought astounded.

'Are you my friend?' the child asked.

'Yes I am.' The dragon replied.

Chiyoko grinned at the dragon and turned back toward her father only to see him stuck unable to move. A crease appeared on her face as though she were concentrating on something really hard, then it was gone. She looked at her father and then back at the dragon.

'Be nice to my daddy.' She said fiercely. She bared her fangs at the small dragon to show that she meant what she said and waited for him to nod. When he finally did, she smiled at him, then turned and walked to her father only to find herself up in the air held close to her fathers chest.

"Dada meet Ryuu." She said happily.

"What?"

"This is my friend Ryuu." She replied happily.

_She can carry on a conversation with the dragon, that could only mean. . . no it can't be!_

'You who is the child of a thousand generations father she is exactly what you think she is.' said a male voice in Kyo's head.

Kyo shook his head slightly, he thought that he was still dizzy, he couldn't hear what the dragon had to say could he?

'I can hear your thoughts but you can not hear mine unless I allow it,' Ryuu explained hauntingly.

'So she is the Dragon's Bond.'

'Yes.'

Kyo looked at the small dragon, his amber eyes sad. He didn't know what he was going to tell his mate, he had finally told her, after much prodding from the rest of the pack, about Chiyoko and the Dragon's Bond. This had of course upset her, but after two years of no sign that she was actually the Dragon's Bond the fear that her daughter would be taken away, had finally faded away. Now that Ryuu was here that fear would be back and with good reason, it meant that their daughter was born to die, to sacrifice herself for those that she loved.

"How am I going to tell Izayoi?" he muttered to himself.

"Dada I am tired,"

"Come here sweetheart. How about we head home?" he asked quietly.

'You can not take the child to far from me, otherwise we will both die.' Ryuu said bluntly as he fixed one violet eye on the wolf demon.

'Fine come along then,' snapped the wolf demon angrily.

"Dada why are you yelling at Ryuu?" asked a sleepy voice.

_She can hear what I say to Ryuu?_

"I'm not honey, just go to sleep we will be home soon."

_The child is more powerful than I thought she was._ Ryuu thought surprised.

"The child's name is Chiyoko, do not call her child any more." Growled Kyo.

'Chiyoko we will see what you become in later years.'

'That's ok,' replied a sleepy Chiyoko.

Ryuu looked at the child and the wolf demon and smiled to himself as he followed the wolf demon home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: What do we do now?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters all I own is my own characters that I came up with and that's all yep, yep that's all.

**Warning:** There will most likely be adult situations and themes I don't know if there will be any lemons in this chapter but just in case, if you do not like lemons or adult themes etc then do not read. I am not responsible for what you read since I warned you so do not sue me! I am a poor person.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_God what am I going to tell Izayoi? _thought Kyo worriedly. He sighed and looked down at Chiyoko who was asleep in his arms.

'I don't know what to tell you'said Ryuu confused. He watched the pair as they walked towards the village, among at how close they were. He didn't understand why Kyo was so afraid, this was a high honor for the family, at least it was in his eyes.

As they came out of the woods a woman in pink and white sorceress robes ran towards them, her raven hair flew out behind her as she ran. Ryuu halted where he was and watched as the woman ran up to the pair her eyes filled with fear when she saw Chiyoko in her fathers arms.

_That must be Izayoi, Chiyoko's mother. _thought the dragon interestedly.

"She's ok, just asleep." Kyo said in a gruff voice.

Ryuu saw the relief come across her face when Kyo spoke, and waited patiently so that Kyo could inform the woman of his presence. He knew when Kyo spoke the words, because the woman covered her mouth in horror and immediately searched him out with her eyes as well as her power.

"NO!" cried Izayoi. She began to call her power to her, determined to kill the mystical creature that would take her daughter from her.

'Woman, I don't know who you are, but if you care about Chiyoko you will not attack me.' growled Ryuu warningly. If she attacked him and actually succeeded in hitting him then Chiyoko would be injured as well, and with her being so young any injury she may sustain through him, might kill her.

"Why do you say that dragon?" snarled Izayoi back, but she allowed her power to wane, although it was there should she change her mind and fry the dragon.

'The bond between a Dragon and its Bonder is so powerful that my pain or death it the Bonders as well, and vice versa. If I were to be injured, although it might be a slight injury to me it would probably kill Chiyoko, and in turn kill me.' explained Ryuu. He watched her with glowing eyes, his body tense and ready to spring to safety should he need to.

"My name is Izayoi, and I will not allow this!" cried Izayoi, her power flaming up with the ferocity of her emotions.

"Izayoi wait," Kyo said quietly. Izayoi glanced at him her eyes filled with fear for her daughter.

"We can't change this, all we can do is care for our daughter and protect her the best we can."

Izayoi looked at her husband her eyes held a defeated look to them as her legs lost all strength and she crumpled to the ground. Kyo walked over to her and knelt down beside her, his amber eyes concerned. He handed Chiyoko to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she held their daughter close.

Ryuu just watched, still uncertain of his well being. He flinched when he saw Izayoi look up at him, and saw the defeat in her gaze. He cautiously walked closer when she motioned to him, his eyes held wariness and fear. When he was close enough to touch, Izayoi reached out and stroked the warm scales that covered his body.

"There is nothing that I can do about it now, welcome to the family." Izayoi whispered tearfully.

"Just remember that I will do everything in my power to keep my daughter safe." She whispered to him, low enough that only he could hear.

Ryuu looked at the family then at his Bonder, the one who would save them all and smiled a dragons smile.

_I will do the same although you do not know it._ he thought happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"NO!!" cried a malevolent voice angrily.

"What is it Mistress Kikyo?"

"The child is a Dragons Bond, unless we kill her before she realizes her full power then we will not win!"

"Yes mistress." Whispered Lina obediently.

_This child may be the key, to my salvation and Kraken's salvation._ thought the dark fairy interestedly.

"Send Naraku's demons, the ones that I resurrected, and have them bring me the child's head." Ordered Kikyo.

"Yes mistress." Lina bowed and faded into the darkness to do as Kikyo ordered, she was surprised to see that Kikyo feared this child.

_Shall we see what you are capable of little one, I just hope that you survive the ordeal. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kohaku, get up!" shouted an angry feminine voice.

Kohaku groaned and rolled over to look at his door, his eyes still heavy with sleep. He wondered if his mother would burst into his room and attempt to drag him out of the bed. He slowly pulled his feet out from under the covers and sat up his legs hanging over the edge of his bed.

"KOHAKU!" yelled Sango frustrated. She was about to open the door when she heard him say something.

"I'm up!"

"Well breakfasts ready come on."

"Be right down."

Kohaku waited until his mothers footsteps faded away us they went down the hall. He smiled contentedly as he got up and started to get dressed. Once he was dressed he opened the door and walked down to where the delicious smells were coming from. He could hear his mother humming to herself as she placed plates on the table with a clatter and smiled when he heard her curse as she hurt herself some how.

"Hey son, guess your mom finally you got ya up, huh!" smiled Miroku as he looked down on his son.

"Yeah," yawned Kohaku.

Miroku could only smile as his son rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

_I got my second chance and this time I won't let him leave us._ thought Miroku as he followed his son into the kitchen where his wife was waiting impatiently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Izayoi looked at Kyo and then at her daughter who was beginning to stir in her arms, her hair fell across her face and hid her gaze from view. She looked over at the dragon who had thrown her life into such upheaval and made a decision.

"We need to take the two of them to se mom and dad." Izayoi whispered.

"So they can know what she is?" asked Kyo sadly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Kyo nodded and lightly shook Chiyoko awake. Chiyoko opened her eyes and saw her father and mother, then her gaze searched for Ryuu, she didn't feel whole without knowing he was there with her. When her gaze finally found him, she smiled a brilliant smile and reached her small arms out to him. Ryuu leaned down and nuzzled her gently, a dragons purr came from his throat at her touch.

"We are going to see Grandma and Grandpa, Chiyoko." Kyo said.

"Yay! They get to meet Ryuu!" cried the child excitedly. She jumped around with glee a smile across her face as she danced around.

Kyo and Izayoi looked at each other, then back at their daughter who was hugging the content dragon around the neck, their thoughts were the same.

_I don't think that they are going to be as happy as she is!_


	15. Chapter 15

**NOT A CHAPTER**

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if anyone was enjoying this story I just can't come up with any more ideas for this particular story from where I'm at. I will be removing it in about a month which gives anyone who wants it to be continued time to let me know that they want it to be continued. Anyways if you want it to be continued I will do what I can and maybe I will rewrite it some to make it better once I get this other story completed. Also any ideas you have let me know.

Thanks

Fangsoffury08


End file.
